S'ouvrir
by Kazuhe
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Naru revenait d'Angleterre et qu'il s'ouvrait à Mai. Serais-ce le début d'une nouvelle vie pour eux deux?
1. 1 : DISCUSSION X CHAGRIN X RECONFORT

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. Comme je suis une débutante dans ce domaine je suis preneuse de tous types de commentaires pouvant m'aider à améliorer mon style. Bonne lecture

AVERTISSEMENT :

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

**CHAPITRE 1 : DISCUSSION X CHAGRIN X RECONFORT**

**8h00**

Mai Taniyama, 20 ans, entra dans le bureau de la SPR où elle avait commencé à travailler 4 ans auparavant. Elle se dirigea directement vers la cuisine afin de préparer le thé que son patron n'allait pas tarder à lui demander. Quelques minutes plus tard elle frappa à la porte du bureau de lin afin de lui remettre une tasse de thé. Il lui sourit et la remercia avant qu'elle quitte son bureau pour se rendre dans celui juste à côté. Elle frappa et entra lorsqu'elle reçut une réponse. Elle s'avança pour déposer la tasse sur le bureau du jeune homme.

Mai : bonjour Naru. Je t'apporte un peu de thé.

Il leva les yeux de ses dossiers pour la regarder. Elle était magnifique comme toujours. Il tendit la main vers elle et l'attrapa. Il la tira vers lui de manière à ce qu'elle atterrisse sur ses genoux. Il l'enlaça tendrement avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Naru : bonjour. Tu n'étais pas en retard ce matin, il va surement neiger demain.

Mai : Naru ! (elle fit la moue et commença à se lever avant qu'il ne resserre son étreinte et ne l'en empêche. Elle allait protester lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme)

Naru : désolé mon ange. Je n'ai vraiment pas pu résister.

Mai : (souriant également) de faire quoi m'embêter ou m'embrasser ?

Naru : les deux. (Il l'embrassa) t'embêter parce que j'adore regarder tes réactions, (baiser) et le deuxième parce que je t'aime (Il l'embrassa. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air). Suis-je pardonner ?

Mai : (rougissant légèrement) hum … je t'en voulais pourquoi déjà ? (ils rirent tous les 2 à ses paroles. Elle se blottit dans ses bras) je t'aime

Naru : je t'aime aussi Mai (il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de poser sa tête sur la sienne en soupirant d'aise. Il était heureux. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir cette émotion à nouveau après le décès de Gène. Mais voilà ce petit bout de femme était entré dans sa vie telle une vraie tornade. Elle l'avait complètement chamboulé. Son magnifique sourire avait réussi à guérir ses blessures. Evidemment la disparition de son frère lui faisait toujours mal mais c'était une douleur sourde qui ne partirait jamais complètement mais la joie de vivre de Mai avait su lui redonner le courage nécessaire pour avancer. 1 an et demi après avoir embauché Mai il avait retrouvé Gène et était retourné en Angleterre. Juste avant son départ la jeune fille lui avait avoué ses sentiments mais il l'avait rejetée de la pire des manières en lui disant qu'elle aimait son frère et non lui. En vérité lorsqu'elle s'était confessée à lui il avait ressenti de la peur à l'idée de s'ouvrir à nouveau alors il avait préféré la rejeter plutôt que d'avoir à souffrir à nouveau. 1 an plus tard il était de retour au Japon. Il ne pouvait plus supporter l'éloignement. Le japon et l'équipe lui manquait enfin c'était surtout elle qui lui manquait. Il ne cessait de penser à elle. Son absence lui était douloureuse. Il avait toujours peur mais il n'en pouvait plus. Une fois revenu, il était allé la voir directement. Elle fut vraiment surprise de le trouver sur le pas de sa porte. Ils eurent une longue discussion. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé avec qui que ce soit à part Gène. Il s'était excusé pour ce qu'il lui avait dit avant son départ et lui avait expliqué combien elle comptait pour lui. Il lui confia ses doutes, ses craintes et toute la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis la perte de son jumeau. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait réconforté.

**FLASHBACK UN AN ET DEMI PLUS TOT**

Ils étaient dans son salon. Elle avait ses bras enroulés autour de son cou et l'une de ses mains lui caressait les cheveux tendrement tandis que lui avait la tête posée sur son épaule.

Mai : (doucement) pleure

Naru : (surprit mais ne bougeant toujours pas) quoi ?

Mai : pleure. Je veux que tu laisses sortir toute cette douleur. Tu contrôles tellement tes émotions que tu ne te laisses pas aller quand c'est nécessaire. Naru tu as besoin de relâcher la pression. Tu es tel un élastique tendu, si tu ne donnes pas du mou tu vas finir par craquer et te briser.

Naru : je ne peux pas

Mai : tu en as besoin

Naru : je ne peux pas faire ça Mai

Mai : est-ce par fierté ? Si c'est le cas tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Il n'y a que nous deux ici et cela ne sortira jamais de cette pièce.

Naru : non ce n'est pas ça. Si jamais je me laisse aller je risque de perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs et si cela arrive je pourrais … je pourrais te blesser Mai.

Mai : je suis là Naru. N'ai pas peur. Si tu perds le contrôle je serai là pour t'aider à le reprendre. (Elle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux) je suis là. Je ne vais pas te laisser.

Naru : je…

Mai : tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Laisse toi aller. Je suis là. Pleure

A cette dernière commande il sentit son contrôle voler en éclat et il fut submerger par toutes ses émotions, toute cette douleur. Il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Il se raidit instantanément et voulut se reprendre mais la jeune femme resserra son étreinte et la main autour de son cou se déplaça et vint frotter doucement son dos. Une douce chaleur se propagea à son contact, le faisant se détendre à nouveau. Elle lui murmura de douces paroles de soutien à l'oreille. Il se laissa à nouveau aller. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage et pour la première fois de sa vie il éclata en sanglots. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps qui était tremblant. Pendant ce temps la jeune femme continuait à le rassurer et à le soutenir tout en le serrant contre elle. Cela lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état mais elle était soulager qu'il lâche enfin prise. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était déjà 11 heures passé. Il se sentait épuisé et honteux à cause de ce « moment de faiblesse » mais également étrangement apaisé. Il se sentit bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il était allongé contre quelque chose de chaud et cette douce chaleur l'entourait lui apportant un sentiment de paix et de bien-être indescriptible. Tandis qu'il reprenait doucement contact avec la réalité il se rendit compte que ce qui lui apportait cette sensation n'était autre que Mai qui avait ses bras enroulés autour de lui et lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Il réalisa alors qu'il était allongé sur elle et que sa tête reposait sur son épaule tandis qu'il avait ses bras autour d'elle. Lorsqu'il se redressa il se surprit à regretter le contact et la chaleur de son corps. Il s'assit tout en évitant son regard à cause de la nuit dernière. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Mai : veux-tu un peu de thé ?

Naru : … oui ... s'il-te-plait

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois la préparation terminée elle retourna dans le salon et trouva le jeune homme la tête entre les mains. Il était de toute évidence mal à l'aise après s'être laissé aller.

Mai : tiens (elle déposa la tasse devant lui)

Naru : merci (elle s'assit à côté de lui au moment où elle allait dire quelque chose il ouvrit la bouche) mai, je suis désolé à propos d'hier je…

Mai : tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit Naru. Ecoutes moi bien, quoi que tu en penses le fait de montrer ses émotions n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse, c'est juste la preuve que tu es humain. Tu as beau être un génie, tu restes humain malgré tout. Tu as perdu quelqu'un qui t'était cher, il est normal d'avoir mal, de souffrir mais crois-moi garder cette douleur à l'intérieur ne t'apportera rien de bon. Je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise dans ce domaine mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là et que je comprends … je suis passé par là moi aussi. (Il releva la tête pour la regarder) J'étais très jeune quand j'ai perdu mon père alors je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui se passait mais quand j'ai réalisé qu'il ne rentrerait plus à la maison en souriant et en me serrant dans ses bras comme il le faisait à chaque fois j'ai été très triste, j'ai beaucoup pleuré mais je voyais que maman était dévastée j'ai décidé de sécher mes larmes et de rester forte pour nous deux. Quand je l'ai perdue elle aussi, je me sentais si seule et si vide. Pendant un moment j'ai tout gardé pour moi, je n'ai pas versé une larme, j'ai enfoui au plus profond de moi ce que je ressentais comme pour me protéger. J'ai été comme ça pendant près de 6 mois avant que je ne rencontre Rei-sensei. Elle m'a aidé … non elle m'a sauvé. Sans elle, je ne serais qu'une coquille vide à l'heure actuelle. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu sourire pour de vrai à nouveau. …. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul, si tu as besoin de parler, ou même seulement de compagnie je serai toujours là. Je suis ton amie Naru. Je te soutiendrais peu importe ce qui se passe.

Naru : (il la regarda un moment à court de mot. Il pensait que personne ne pourrait le comprendre mais il avait tort. Elle comprenait, elle ressent la même douleur que lui.) Merci Mai. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre …. Merci.

Mai : (elle lui sourit tendrement) je t'en prie.

**FIN FLASHBACK**


	2. 2 : PROMESSE X AMOUR X DEMANDE

AVERTISSEMENT :

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

**CHAPITRE 2 : PROMESSE X AMOUR X DEMANDE**

Depuis lors, ils étaient devenu plus proche. Elle a tenu sa promesse. Elle a toujours été là pour lui. Ils se sont mis à parler plus souvent, de tout et rien, de Gène. Au fur et à mesure il était devenu vraiment complice, même s'ils restaient discrets devant les autres, qui avaient quand même constatés qu'il s'était ouvert légèrement. Ils continuaient à se chamailler comme avant : il la taquinait toujours autant et elle ne se laissait pas faire. Avec le temps, elle avait acquis un certain répondant et arrivait à avoir le dernier mot assez souvent. Ils sont devenus de plus en plus proche. Un an plus tard, il a finalement décidé de franchir le pas et de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il n'était pas très à l'aise au début, ne sachant pas comment agir, mais elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'ils iraient à leur propre rythme. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et jamais il n'a regretté de lui avoir demandé de devenir sa petite amie. Comme ils voulaient vivre leur histoire tranquillement, ils n'avaient rien dit aux autres. Seul lin était au courant pour les avoir surpris 3 mois auparavant en plein baiser passionné dans son bureau (maintenant il attendait d'avoir clairement la permission avant d'entrer dans le bureau_){Kazuhe : on se demande pourquoi lol}_. Ils lui avaient demandé de ne rien dire et le chinois avait gardé le silence. Ainsi ils vivaient leur idylle en paix.

Il regarda la jeune femme dans ses bras et soupira d'aise à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils étaient comme ça tous les deux un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : bonheur. Elle était sa joie de vivre et il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle.

Naru : Mai ?

Mai : hum ?

Naru : voudrais tu vivre avec moi ?

Elle se releva brusquement avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire… elle avait dû rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

Mai : que … qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Naru : (il sourit) je t'ai demandé si tu voulais emménager avec moi. Je t'aime et je veux passer à l'étape supérieure de notre relation.

Mai : … (Toujours sous le choc)

Naru : je veux pouvoir me réveiller tous les matins avec toi dans mes bras. (Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de descendre vers son épaule, puis voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas) Mai ?

Mai : tu … viens de me demander de vivre avec toi … (Toujours sous le choc)

Naru : (riant) oui, Mai, c'est bien ce que je viens de dire. Je crains que ton cerveau ait encore des ratés

Mai : (cette remarque eu au moins le don de la faire réagir) Naru !

Naru : (toujours riant) alors ?

Mai : alors ?

Naru : ta réponse ?

Elle le regarda avec l'un de ses merveilleux sourires qui faisait accélérer le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle il posa son front contre le sien.

Naru : je prends cela pour un oui ?

Mai : oui. Je t'aime Naru.

Naru : je t'aime aussi Mai.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Au début le baiser était tendre mais il devint vite passionné. Il la leva pour l'assoir sur son bureau et se positionna entre ses jambes toujours sans quitter sa bouche, avant de descendre et de mordiller son épaule, la faisait gémir. Il commençait à ouvrir sa chemise…

Mai : Naru…. Arrête…. Lin est à côté …. On n…. (Elle fut interrompue par une paire de douces lèvres qui se posèrent avec passion sur les siennes)

Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Ils sursautèrent. Elle essaya à nouveau de l'arrêter.

Mai : je dois aller décrocher

Naru : non laisse sonner, ils rappelleront si c'est important. Et puis nous avons mieux à faire non ? (lui dit-il en lui souriant malicieusement. Elle se perdit dans ses merveilleux yeux bleus et ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle l'embrassa et il laissa courir ses doigts blancs sur la peau douce du dos de son amante, lorsqu'ils entendirent Lin, qui avait décroché le téléphone entre temps, leur parler à travers la porte.

Lin : Naru ? C'est Madoka. Elle veut te parler pour une affaire.

Naru : (il soupira embrassa une dernière fois la magnifique jeune femme en face de lui avant de répondre) c'est bon transmet la communication dans mon bureau. (Juste avant de décrocher, il regarda sa petite amie qui était en train de réajuster sa tenue en rougissant. Il lui murmura à l'oreille) ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que partie remise. On se rattrapera sur l'heure du déjeuner. (Cette déclaration fit rougir encore plus la jeune femme.) Je t'aime (il l'embrassa avant de la laisser aller. il décrocha ensuite le combiné et écouta son professeur lui faire des remontrances pour l'avoir fait attendre tandis qu'il regardait la femme de sa vie sortir du bureau.)

* * *

><p>coucou tout le monde ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. Elle est certes un peu courte, mais nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les auteurs étaient aussi cruel de couper au meilleur moment, nous laissant sur notre faim, mais maintenant que je suis "de l'autre côté de la barrière" je trouve cela drôle de maintenir un certain suspense. (rassurez-vous je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sadique lol).<p>

à bientôt

ps: je suis bien évidemment toujours preneuse de commentaires quels qu'ils soient. Je remercie d'ailleurs DolldominationX pour ses encouragements qui m'ont fait très plaisir.


	3. 3: DEMENAGEMENT X LA VIE A 2 X POURSUITE

AVERTISSEMENT :

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

**CHAPITRE 3 : DEMENAGEMENT X LA VIE A DEUX X POURSUITE**

**1 semaine plus tard**

Mai était en train de décharger le dernier carton du van. Lin avait eu la gentillesse de les aider à faire son déménagement. Une fois terminé, il partit laissant les deux amoureux, seuls, avec un appartement plein de cartons. Elle soupira et alors qu'elle commençait à déballer le premier, elle sentit deux bras fermes l'attraper et la porter jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher. Au moment où elle allait lui demander ce qui se passait, elle sentit les lèvres de son patron/petit ami/colocataire se presser contre les siennes avec passion. Elle lui rendit son baiser. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Il commença à mordiller son oreille avant de descendre à sa nuque puis à son épaule. Elle soupira de bien-être. Il savait comment faire pour la rendre folle. Elle lui retourna ses caresses en se disant que les cartons n'allaient pas disparaître et qu'ils pouvaient bien attendre jusqu'à demain. Ils furent entrainés par leur passion. Un moment plus tard, le jeune homme haletant et comblé se laissa tomber à côté de sa compagne qui était dans le même état que lui. Il la tira contre lui. Elle accepta l'invitation avec joie et se blottit contre son torse.

Naru : je t'aime Mai. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais accepté que l'on vive ensemble.

Mai : (elle lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser tendrement.) je t'aime. Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être avec toi. (Elle enfouit se tête dans son cou avant de se laisser porter par le sommeil.)

Naru : (Il sourit et resserra son étreinte autour de la femme de sa vie) C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence (pensa-t-il).

**Le lendemain matin**

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son réveil sonner. Il entendit la jeune femme grogner après le réveil dans ses bras. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

Naru : Mai ? … mon ange… il est l'heure de se lever.

Mai : encore 5 minutes …

Naru : (il rit en entendant ces paroles et remarqua qu'elle s'était effectivement rendormie. Il eut une idée diabolique pour la réveiller et se dépêcha de la mettre à exécution) Mai, … Masako vient de me demander de sortir avec elle _…3…2…1 _(il compta mentalement)

Mai : (se relevant brusquement) QUOI ? COMMENT OSE-T-ELLE ! TU ES A MOI ! ELLE A PAS INTERET A …. (Se rendant compte de la situation) OLIVER DAVIS ! ATTENDS UN PEU TU VAS VOIR !

Le jeune homme sortit du lit en hâte pour échapper à sa petite amie furieuse et maintenant parfaitement réveillée. Elle le poursuivit à travers tout l'appartement, le menaçant de son oreiller, qu'il ne put d'ailleurs pas éviter lorsqu'elle le lui lança en pleine tête, le faisant tomber sur le canapé et il l'entraina avec lui dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva à cheval sur lui sur le canapé. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, surprit, avant de se mettre à rire. Il la serra tendrement contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front, alors qu'ils continuaient d'avoir leur fou rire. Une fois calmés, mais toujours souriant, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent lui vers la salle de bain, afin de prendre une douche et elle vers la cuisine, afin de préparer leur petit déjeuner. 15 minutes plus tard une délicieuse odeur de nourriture se répandait dans la maison tandis qu'il sortait de la douche. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit la jeune femme avec pour seul vêtement une chemise à lui, mettre la nourriture sur la table. Il s'approcha, sans faire de bruit, avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle rit légèrement avant de se retourner et de l'embrasser rapidement. Ils passèrent ensuite à table. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait en souriant.

Mai : qu'y a-t-il ?

Naru : rien… c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à 21 ans, à être poursuivit par ma petite amie, armée d'un oreiller, à travers notre appartement le premier jour de vie commune. Tu ne manques jamais de me surprendre Mai.

Mai : (riant) c'est de ta faute si je t'ai poursuivi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi de me dire une chose pareille ?

Naru : (riant également) je me suis dit que ça te réveillerait. Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses aussi vivement. Bien que j'ai adoré ta réaction (lui dit-il en la tirant sur ses genoux) alors comme ça on est possessive, hein ?

Mai : à quoi tu t'attendais ? Après 4 ans d'attente, je suis enfin heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime. Si tu crois que je vais laisser Masako t'enlever à moi tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Je n'ai pas l'intention de céder ma place à qui que ce soit.

Naru : j'espère bien. Mais rassure-toi mon ange je t'aime. Toi et seulement toi. En plus, je suis également quelqu'un de très possessif et tu es à moi alors jamais je ne te laisserais partir.

Mai : tu sais ça sonne comme du harcèlement

Naru : peut-être … mais je suis ton harceleur personnel. Personne à part moi n'a le droit de le faire.

Mai : Je t'aime.

Naru : moi aussi Mai.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant d'aller prendre une douche et de se préparer pour aller au travail.

...

* * *

><p>Voilà un autre chapitre de fait. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. A bientôt pour la suite.<p>

KAZUHE

ps: commentez svp


	4. 4 : MALADIE X INQUIETUDE X NOUVELLE

AVERTISSEMENT :

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

**CHAPITRE 4 : MALADIE X INQUIETUDE X NOUVELLE**

**2 mois plus tard - 8h00 - bureau SPR**

Le jeune homme entra dans le bureau et salua son assistant qui venait juste d'arriver. Remarquant qu'il était seul et avait l'air légèrement préoccupé, le chinois se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Lin : Mai n'est pas avec toi ?

Naru : non, elle ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin alors je lui ai dit de rester à la maison pour se reposer.

Lin : c'est grave ?

Naru : non, d'après elle ce n'est rien. Elle avait la nausée, mais ça devrait passer après un peu de repos.

Lin : ok.

Ils se rendirent dans leurs bureaux respectifs, légèrement inquiet pour la jeune femme.

**11h00**

Mai : bonjour tout le monde !

Naru : (sortant de son bureau) Mai ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de te reposer, alors peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais là ?

Mai : ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens beaucoup mieux. J'ai dormi un peu et mon malaise est passé.

Naru : (la prenant dans ses bras) tu es sure que ça va?

Mai : oui, je suis en pleine forme.

Naru : si tu insistes. (Il l'embrassa) je ne serais pas contre un peu de thé…

Mai : espèce de drogué à la théine.

Naru : je t'aime aussi

Mai : idiot. (Elle l'embrassa avant de se rendre dans la cuisine faire le précieux thé de son petit ami.)

…

**1 semaine plus tard - 15h00 - bureau SPR**

Elle avait été malade toute la semaine. Au départ, elle n'avait des nausées que le matin, mais ces deux derniers jours, elle en avait même en pleine journée. C'était de plus en plus difficile de le cacher. Elle savait que Naru n'était pas dupe et qu'il voyait bien qu'elle était plus pale et plus fatiguée qu'à l'ordinaire, mais à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait si tout allait bien, elle lui répondait qu'elle était juste un peu fatiguée et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Elle se leva et entra dans le bureau du jeune homme pour lui remettre des papiers. Il la remercia et la regarda inquiet. Elle lui sourit afin de le rassurer et se retourna pour quitter la pièce, quand celle-ci se mis à tourner, elle tituba quelques seconde avant de perdre l'équilibre. Au moment où elle allait toucher le sol, deux bras fermes la retinrent.

Naru : (inquiet) MAI ! (Il la prit dans ses bras et sortit du bureau. Il l'allongea sur le divan et posa sa main sur son front.) Tu es gelée. Ne bouge pas je reviens.

Lin : (sortant de son bureau alerté par le bruit) que ce passe-t-il ? (il vit la jeune femme étendue sur le canapé. Elle était très pale et tremblait légèrement. Il se précipita vers elle.) Mai ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Naru : (revenant avec une tasse de thé) tiens Mai, bois un peu ça va te faire du bien. (Il se leva pour ramasser son blouson et celui de la jeune femme.)

Lin : Naru qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Naru : (Il se tourna vers le chinois) elle a fait un malaise, je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Mai : (se redressant) ce n'est pas la peine d'aller à l'hôpital pour un simple malaise. Je vais bien. Je vais dormir un peu et ça va passer.

Naru : non Mai. Ça va faire une semaine que tu es malade. Je sais que tu as essayé de me le cacher pour que je ne m'inquiète pas mais maintenant ça suffit. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es pale et tu ne tiens plus debout.

Mai : mais Naru …

Naru : pas de mais Mai ! (Elle acquiesça silencieusement, trop faible pour argumenter. Il l'aida à mettre son blouson et la transporta jusqu'à sa voiture) Lin, je te laisse t'occuper du bureau.

Lin : tu peux compter sur moi. Appelle-moi dès que tu as des nouvelles.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il monta en voiture et regarda la brune qui tremblait et tentait de se réchauffer. Il retira son blouson et le déposa sur elle. Elle le remercia faiblement. Il démarra la voiture, mis le chauffage à fond et se dirigea vers l'hôpital en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiet à sa compagne. Une fois arrivée, elle fut prise en charge rapidement. Les médecins lui firent passer plusieurs tests. Ils attendaient les résultats dans une des chambres de l'hôpital. La jeune femme était blottit dans les bras de son compagnon. Elle était toujours très pale et semblait épuisée. Un médecin entra quelques minutes plus tard.

Médecin : nous avons les premiers résultats de vos analyses. Vous nous avez dit que vous aviez des nausées à répétition depuis une semaine environ. (Elle hocha la tête) A cause de cela vous souffrez de carences alimentaires et de fatigue. Nous allons vous donner des cachets pour lutter contre ces nausées et des vitamines et compléments par intraveineuse pour les carences. Vous allez également être gardée en observation pour la nuit. Je viendrais vous donner la suite des résultats lorsque nous les auront, mais pour l'instant vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

Naru & Mai : merci docteur (il sortit)

Naru : (il regarda la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle frissonnait. Il la couvrit de la couverture supplémentaire et la serra plus près. Elle le remercia. Ses yeux semblaient lutter contre le sommeil.) Essaye de dormir Mai. Je ne bouge pas de là. (Elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui et rendit les armes. Il prit doucement le téléphone sur la table de chevet et composa le numéro du chinois. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation et lui dit qu'il le tiendrait informé s'il y avait du nouveau.)

**3 heures plus tard**

Mai se réveilla doucement. Elle leva les yeux pour trouver deux magnifiques yeux bleus qui la contemplaient avec amour mais aussi avec une lueur d'inquiétude. Elle le vit appuyer sur le bouton d'appel avant de se tourner vers elle à nouveau.

Naru : comment te sens tu ?

Mai : mieux, surtout depuis que je n'ai plus de nausée. (Il soupira de soulagement. Une infirmière entra)

Infirmière : il y a un problème ?

Naru : le docteur m'a demandé de le prévenir lorsqu'elle serait réveillée.

Infirmière : je vais le chercher tout de suite

Mai : quand te l'a-t-il demandé ?

Naru : il est venu lorsque tu dormais. Il a dit qu'il voulait attendre que tu sois réveillée avant de communiquer les résultats.

Mai : C'est étrange qu'il n'ait rien dit.

Naru : d'après lui ce n'était rien de grave alors ne t'inquiète pas. (Il l'embrassa tendrement. Quelques minutes plus tard le médecin entra)

Médecin : alors Taniyama-san comment vous sentez-vous ?

Mai : beaucoup mieux merci.

Médecin : alors j'ai les résultats de vos examens. Juste une petite question avant. (À Naru) Vous êtes ?

Naru : son petit ami

Médecin : je vois. Alors toutes mes félicitations tous les deux d'ici quelques mois vous allez être parents.

* * *

><p><strong>avertissement<strong>**: je ne suis pas diplômée de médecine alors il est fort possible qu'il y ait des incohérences à propos des symptômes.**

* * *

><p><strong>KAZUHE : commentez svp. j'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. a+<strong>


	5. 5 : REALISATION X JOIE X PEUR

AVERTISSEMENT :

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

**CHAPITRE 5 : REALISATION X JOIE X PEUR**

_Médecin : je vois. Alors toutes mes félicitations tous les deux, d'ici quelques mois vous allez être parents._

Mai : je … je suis enceinte ?

Médecin : oui d'un mois et demi environ. Vous avez de fortes nausées matinales, mais avec le traitement adéquat, elles seront atténuées. Vous avez besoin de repos et de calme. Je vous conseille de prendre quelques jours de congé le temps que vous récupériez. Rassurez-vous, votre bébé est en parfaite santé, il n'a pas été touché par votre malaise. Après un peu de repos tout rentrera dans l'ordre. (Elle soupira de soulagement) Je vais vous laisser.

Il sortit de la chambre. La jeune femme se rendit alors compte que Naru n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude. Il semblait en état de choc. Elle se mit à avoir peur qu'il ne veuille pas de l'enfant, qu'il regrette leur relation et qu'il la quitte. Soudain, elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose.

Naru : parents … enceinte…. Bébé… on va avoir un bébé… (Il réalisa et dit à voix haute.) Mai ! On va avoir un bébé ! On va être parents ! (il la regarda avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle ne put que rire à son expression.)

Mai : oui Naru, on va avoir un bébé. Est-ce que tu … (elle fut interrompue par ses lèvres qui l'embrassèrent avec passion.)

Naru : (il se détacha, eut un rire emplit de joie et de bonheur et la serra tendrement contre lui en posant sa main sur son ventre, là où se trouvait leur enfant. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de la regarder dans les yeux.) Je t'aime Mai. Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau mon ange.

Mai : est-ce que cela veut dire que tu es heureux ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Naru : (surprit) pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? Et comment pourrais-je ne pas être heureux lorsque j'apprends que la femme que j'aime porte mon enfant. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment, je… (Il s'interrompit en apercevant les larmes coulant sur le visage de la brune et commença à paniquer.) Mai ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Veux-tu que j'aille chercher le médecin ? Que… (Il s'interrompit à nouveau lorsqu'elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.)

Mai : Naru calme toi, je vais bien. Je suis juste soulagé par ta réaction. Je … J'ai eu un peu peur lorsque tu n'as pas réagi quand le docteur nous a annoncé ma grossesse, j'ai cru que…

Naru : que je ne voulais pas du bébé ? (Elle hocha la tête.) Je suis désolé Mai. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Et au contraire, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois enceinte, c'est juste que j'ai été surpris.

Mai : ça pour être surprit, tu l'as été (riant) si tu avais vu ta tête. (Il la rejoignit et tous les deux rire de bon cœur.)

…

**Le lendemain**.

Elle fut relâchée dans la matinée avec quelques conseils du médecin et une ordonnance contenant des vitamines prénatales, divers cachets contre les nausées et des compléments alimentaires. Ils passèrent à la pharmacie avant de rentrer chez eux. Une fois arrivée, il l'emmena directement dans leur chambre à coucher.

Naru : repose-toi un peu d'accord ? Je vais rester à la maison avec toi aujourd'hui.

Mai : je devrais te dire que tu n'es pas obligé, mais je suis contente que tu restes avec moi.

Naru : (il lui sourit, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.) je t'aime. Je veux que tu me promettes de me dire si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si tu ne te sens pas bien. Je ne veux pas que tu te surmènes, il faut que tu fasses attention.

Mai : (riant doucement) je suis seulement enceinte Naru, pas malade.

Naru : (soupirant) je le sais très bien Mai, mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir prendre soin de toi et de notre enfant. (Il posa tendrement sa main sur le ventre de sa petite amie.)

Mai : non, je suis heureuse que tu t'inquiètes pour nous, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu paniques dès que je fais quelque chose, d'accord ?

Naru : d'accord. Mais je ne veux plus que tu ailles sur les cas, c'est trop dangereux.

Mai : voilà ce que je voulais dire. Je veux continuer à travailler. J'adore mon boulot, tu le sais très bien et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter.

Naru : mais Mai, tu es souvent blessée et si cette fois ci il vous arrivait quelque chose à toi et au bébé. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Mai : je te propose un compromis. Je vais sur les cas jusqu'à mon 6ème mois de grossesse. Je porterais un charme de protection en permanence et on demandera à Lin s'il veut bien laisser un de ses Shiki avec moi. Je n'irais nulle part toute seule.

Naru : c'est ce que tu dis tout le temps, mais à chaque fois et tu finis par te retrouver seule et être blessée parce que tu ne voulais déranger personne.

Mai : cette fois c'est différent. J'ai bien l'intention de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à notre enfant. De plus, je suis enceinte et j'ai bien l'intention de me faire bichonner par tout le monde, alors si j'ai besoin de quelque chose je ne vais pas me gêner pour le dire et si je deviens insupportable, je pourrais même mettre ça sur le dos des hormones. (dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle)

Naru : tu es vraiment diabolique (ils rirent tous les deux.)

Mai : Naru ?

Naru : oui ?

Mai : serais tu d'accord si je te demandais de ne plus prendre de cas après mon 6ème mois de grossesse ?

Naru : pourquoi ?

Mai : même quand je suis avec tout le monde je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter que quelqu'un soit blessé. Alors, rester à la maison, toute seule, pendant que vous êtes sur un cas, sans savoir si vous allez bien, ça me fait un peu paniquer. Je suis désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je…

Naru : (il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres) chut, calme-toi Mai, c'est d'accord. Je pense que c'est un bon compromis. Mais je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt de sortir de mon champ de vision et tu ne devras faire très attention.

Mai : c'est promis

Naru : ok. Il faut que j'appelle Lin. J'ai promis de le tenir au courant. (Soudain, il la sentit se raidir et la vit pâlir d'un seul coup.) Mai ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Mai ?

Mai : (elle leva les yeux inquiète) comment on va le dire aux autres ? On ne les a même pas mis au courant de notre relation… comment on va faire ? Ils vont être en furieux.

Naru : (la serrant contre lui à nouveau) ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Tout va bien se passer. Ils vont être surprit, c'est sûr, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devraient être en colère. Nous avions parfaitement le droit de vivre notre histoire tranquille.

Mai : Naru, je crois que tu oublies deux détails d'importance.

Naru : lesquels ?

Mai : Bô-san et Ayako

Naru : (Il pâlit soudainement.) Effectivement. Ils vont me tuer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà un autre chapitre de fait! la suite bientôt!<p>

Commentez svp!

à+


	6. 6 : PEURS X JALOUSIE X APPELS

AVERTISSEMENT :

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

**CHAPITRE 6 : PEURS X JALOUSIE X APPELS**

_Mai : (elle leva les yeux inquiète) comment on va le dire aux autres ? On ne les a même pas mis au courant de notre relation… comment on va faire ? Ils vont être en furieux._

_Naru : (la serrant contre lui à nouveau) ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Tout va bien se passer. Ils vont être surprit, c'est sûr, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devraient être en colère. Nous avons parfaitement le droit de vivre notre histoire tranquille._

_Mai : Naru, je crois que tu oublies deux détails d'importance._

_Naru : lesquels ?_

_Mai : Bô-san et Ayako_

_Naru : (Il pâlit soudainement.) effectivement … Ils vont me tuer._

Mai : si cela peut te rassurer, je vais être dans le même cas avec Masako. Je risque de passer un sal quart d'heure.

Naru : qu'elle essaye seulement de lever un doigt sur toi et elle aura à faire à moi. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Mai : merci … Je t'aime.

Naru : je t'aime aussi Mai. (Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément. Ils tombèrent sur le lit sans se séparer. Il commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise, quand elle le repoussa, à nouveau inquiète. Il la regarda en haussa un sourcil interrogateur.)

Mai : Naru … comment on va faire avec tes parents ?

Naru : (il se figea un instant. Puis se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras) je ne sais pas. Une chose est sure, c'est que lorsque ma mère va le savoir, elle va débarquer ici, en sautant partout, elle va t'emmener faire du shopping pour le bébé alors que tu n'es enceinte que d'un mois et demi.

Mai : tu as l'air ravi à cette idée (rires) mais je te rappelle que celle qui risque de se faire trainer à droite et à gauche c'est moi.

Naru : justement. Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer et éviter tout stress. Or, avoir une Luella Davis surexcitée autour est certainement la meilleure façon de te stresser… je sais, on a cas leur dire une fois que le bébé est né.

Mai : (rires) si on fait ça, je crois que ce sera pire. Et puis, je doute que Madoka soit capable de garder le secret. Il vaut mieux qu'on leur annonce nous-mêmes.

Naru : (soupirant) j'avais peur que tu dises ça.

Mai : je n'arrive pas à croire que ce qui te fait le plus peur dans ma grossesse, c'est de l'annoncer à tes parents.

Naru : disons que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux pour l'instant.

Mai : heureusement qu'ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre. Je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieraient.

Naru : puisque tu tiens tant à leur dire, je te laisse faire (il lui tendit le téléphone)

Mai : je te propose autre chose. Et si tu appelais tes parents pour leur demander de venir au Japon. Une fois qu'ils sont là, on réunit l'équipe et on l'annonce à tout le monde en même temps. Avec un peu de chance, les autres n'oseront rien dire devant tes parents. Et ensuite on aura plus qu'à faire face à ta mère.

Naru : ton optimisme à toute épreuve me sidère… mais je crois que tu as raison, c'est ce qu'il y a de moins risqué, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que les autres réagissent comme tu l'as dit. Je les appellerais plus tard (1). (Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre tendrement) Et si on reprenait là où on en était ?

Mai : c'est-à-dire ?

Naru : (souriant diaboliquement) il me semble que j'étais sur le point de t'emmener au 7ème ciel.

Il l'embrassa passionnément et se remit à déboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'elle lui ôtait la sienne. Il déposa une pluie de baiser sur le corps de la femme de sa vie, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Ils libéraient dans chacune de leurs caresses tous les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. … Une heure plus tard, le jeune homme haletant, embrassa une dernière fois sa compagne, qui se remettant doucement du moment d'extase qu'ils venaient de vivre et la regarda dans les yeux.

Naru : alors ? Ais-je réussis ? (lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois)

Mai : (elle rit) le grand professeur Davis tient toujours ses promesses. (Ils rirent tous les deux et elle se blottit dans ses bras) je t'aime …

Naru : je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Mai : (elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit qui indiquait 11h23. Elle soupira, se redressa pour le regarder et sourit.) Il faut qu'on se lève.

Naru : déjà ? (il l'attira vers lui pour un autre baiser)

Mai : Je crois que le bébé a faim et moi aussi.

Naru : (un tendre sourire se répandit sur son visage. Il posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme) alors allons manger, je ne voudrais pas affamer ma femme et mon bébé. (Ils se levèrent)

Mai : je vais prendre une douche avant.

Naru : je vais t'accompagner, ça ira plus vite.

Mai : (riant) j'en doute fortement. Si tu nous commandais à manger plutôt. Je me dépêche.

Naru : (l'attrapant par la taille et l'embrassant dans le cou) je te propose autre chose : tu me laisse venir avec toi et en échange, je t'emmène manger dehors. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Mai : tu es vraiment près à tout pour m'accompagner, n'est ce pas ?

Naru : oui, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter un seul instant, alors rends-toi.

Mai : (se retournant et passant ses bras autour de son cou) jamais.

Naru : c'est ce qu'on va voir. (Il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes quand soudain un petit grondement se fit entendre. Il s'écarta de sa compagne rougissante et la regarda avec un sourire narquois) Je crois que le bébé est d'accord avec moi.

Mai : (riant) ok, ok ! Je me rends ! Ce n'est pas juste si vous faites équipe ! (il rit aussi. Ils prirent une douche rapide et sortirent diner.)

**Restaurant 12h20**

Ils entrèrent dans un petit restaurant. Ils s'assirent dans un coin tranquille. Une séduisante serveuse arriva pour prendre leurs commandes. Elle ne quittait pas le futur père des yeux, ce qui énervait légèrement la jeune femme juste à côté de lui. Elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence.

Serveuse : que puis-je pour vous ? (toujours en le fixant)

Mai : (elle se racla la gorge, histoire de notifier à la serveuse qu'elle était là) je vais prendre le plat du jour, avec un grand verre de jus de pamplemousse (2).

Serveuse : (elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux, qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme, puis se concentra à nouveau sur lui, avec un grand sourire) et vous monsieur, que désirez-vous ? (sa voix était sucrée et écœurante)

Naru : je vais prendre la même chose que ma FEMME (il insista bien sur le mot), mais plutôt avec du jus d'orange.

Serveuse : (elle sursauta au ton froid qu'il avait employé, son sourire s'effaça avant de revenir lorsqu'elle se regarda les mains de Mai, dépourvues d'alliance. Elle eut un rictus carnassier diriger vers elle) je vous amène ça tout de suite.

Mai : (elle remarqua les points serrés de son compagnon. Elle tendit ses mains et les posa sur les siennes.) Naru ? Tout va bien ?

Naru : (il se détendit instantanément à son contact et soupira) oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. C'est juste que ce type de comportement m'insupporte.

Mai : c'est ce qui arrive quand on est en couple avec un beau ténébreux.

Naru : tu as bon gout… (Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.)

Mai : c'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de te surnommé « Naru ». (Elle soupira) dire que cela fait déjà un peu plus de 4 ans maintenant.

Naru : en effet. Il est vrai que, lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'étais loin de me douter que nous finirions ensemble et avec un bébé en route quelques années plus tard. (Il serra tendrement ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda amoureusement.) Je t'aime.

Mai : je t'aime aussi Naru.

La serveuse arriva et les servit. Elle continua son flirt, en ignorant royalement la deuxième personne présente à la table, avant de repartir. Ils savourèrent tranquillement leur repas, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

**Une heure plus tard**

Naru : l'addition s'il-vous-plait. (La serveuse arriva et lui tendit la facture et un autre papier ayant un numéro de téléphone inscrit dessus. Il sortit la somme nécessaire et lui tendit. Elle le remercia en lui faisant les yeux doux. Il l'interpella au moment où elle allait partir.) Mademoiselle !

Serveuse : (un grand sourire aux lèvres) oui ?

Naru : (Il lui tendit le numéro) je n'aurai pas besoin de ceci.

Serveuse : (son sourire se fana) vous êtes sûr ?

Naru : (froidement) absolument.

Serveuse : très bien. (Elle regarda la brune, furieuse, avant de reculer sous l'éclat que lui jeta son compagnon.) Pas…passez une bon…ne journée.

Le couple sortit du restaurant main dans la main. Une fois dehors, Mai éclata de rire, se retourna et fit son plus beau sourire à l'homme de sa vie, qui le lui rendit.

Mai : (elle l'embrassa légèrement et lui dit tendrement) Merci de m'avoir défendue, tu lui as fait une peur bleue.

Naru : je t'en prie. Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à toi.

**Appartement 14h00**

Une fois de retour, ils s'installèrent confortablement devant un film. Ils savourèrent tranquillement ce moment de détente. Une fois le film terminé, il regarda l'horloge et soupira. Elle en fit de même et le regarda.

Mai : je suppose qu'il est l'heure de les appeler. (Il hocha la tête. Elle se leva, prit le téléphone et le lui tendit.) À toi l'honneur.

Naru : tu es sure que tu ne veux pas le faire ?

Mai : se sont **TES** parents ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu leur disais directement, tu dois juste leur demander de venir nous rendre visite.

Naru : tu es vraiment sure de ne pas vouloir attendre la naissance du bébé avant de leur annoncer ?

Mai : (riant) on a déjà eu cette conversation (elle composa le numéro et appuya sur le bouton d'appel) courage !

Naru : hé ! Je ne sais même pas quoi leur dire…

Mai : commence par un bonjour (lui conseilla-t-elle)

Naru : merci Mai, je me sens vraiment soutenu.

Mai : (riant et l'embrassant) je t'en prie. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi !

_Conversation en anglais (langue que Mai maitrise parfaitement maintenant)_

Téléphone : allo ?

Naru : bonjour maman

Luella : Noll ! C'est bien toi ? Tout va bien ?

Naru : oui pourquoi ?

Luella : c'est juste que tu nous appelles tellement rarement. Enfin bref, Martin … Martin, c'est Noll au téléphone. C'est bon, j'ai mis le haut parleur.

Martin : bonjour Noll, comment vas-tu ?

Naru : très bien papa, merci. Et vous, tout va bien ?

Luella : oui, tout va bien, en fait … (elle se mit à raconter les dernières nouvelles. Naru et Mai écoutait le flot joyeux et ininterrompu de paroles de sa mère, un sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda sa compagne qui était blottit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.) À part ça comment vas-tu ? As-tu fais des progrès avec ta jolie petite assistante ?

Naru : maman !

Luella : (innocemment) quoi ? J'ai quand même le droit de poser des questions sur ma future belle fille, non ? C'est bien pour elle que tu es retourné au Japon et non parce que là-bas les phénomènes paranormaux sont plus nombreux et plus intéressants. Je sais très bien que le « phénomène » qui t'intéresse tant est une petite brune appelée Mai. Je suis ta mère et… (Elle fut interrompue par un éclat de rire dans le téléphone. Un rire qu'elle ne connaissait pas) Noll ? Qui est là ?

Naru : (souriant et regardant sa compagne en plein fou rire aux paroles de sa mère) ce n'est rien maman, c'est juste que le « phénomène » en question est à côté de moi.

Une faible protestation suivie d'un bruit de coup se fit entendre dans le téléphone. Puis, le couple anglais entendit, à leur plus grande surprise, leur fils se joindre aux rires de la jeune femme. Un grand sourire s'étala sur leurs visages. Ils n'avaient pas entendu ce son depuis des années. Ils se doutaient bien que la propriétaire de l'autre rire y était pour beaucoup.

Luella : Bonjour Mai. On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

Mai : (toujours riant) bonjour Luella. Je vais très bien je vous remer… OLIVER DAVIS REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! (Le jeune homme avait tenté de s'échapper dès que le téléphone fut aux mains de sa petite amie, mais elle le rattrapa immédiatement.) Désolée Luella. Où en étions-nous ?

Luella : (un sourire diabolique aux lèvres) dis-moi Mai, si je ne me trompe pas vous nous appelez de l'appartement de Noll. N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose que vous voudriez nous dire ?

Mai : (hésitante) heu … en fait … c'est-à-dire que … heu… Naru veux vous parler ! (elle lui tendit le téléphone avant de tenter de se lever et de s'échapper également, mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de son petit ami qui la ceintura doucement pour la blottir contre lui)

Naru : (lui chuchotant à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser) ne crois pas t'échapper non plus.

Luella : HA ! J'AVAIS RAISON ! TOUS LES DEUX VOUS ETES ENSEMBLE !

Naru : (écartant le combiné de son oreille) maman, peux tu, s'il-te-plait, arrêter de hurler. Je ne suis pas sourd.

Luella : (riant) oups, désolée. Alors c'est vrai hein ?

Naru : (soupirant) oui maman, c'est vrai. Mai et moi nous sommes ensemble. (Il entendit sa mère sauter de joie au téléphone. Il ne savait pas comment abordé le sujet ensuite et regarda sa compagne avec un regard suppliant. Elle soupira et tendit la main pour prendre le téléphone.)

Mai : Luella ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Luella : oui, oui. Alors ça va faire combien de temps ? Comment te l'a-t-il demandé ? Est ce qu'il est gentil avec …

Mai : Luella vous parlez trop vite je ne comprends rien. A vrai dire, Naru et moi, on voudrait savoir si vous pouviez venir en visite au Japon. Cela serait une bonne occasion pour apprendre à mieux connaitre l'équipe et on pourra plus facilement répondre à vos questions. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Téléphone : …

Mai : Luella ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Martin : c'est Martin Mai. Désolé pour la coupure. Luella vient de partir en courant pour réserver les billets d'avion. Je crois bien que nous allons être là très vite. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais de toute façon je ne crois pas que je pourrais lui faire changer d'avis. Désolé.

Mai : ce n'est pas grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Martin : … Luella me dit que nous seront à l'aéroport à 9h00 demain matin. Ça ira ?

Mai : oui c'est parfait. Nous viendrons vous chercher. Juste une chose, pouvez-vous vous n'en parler à personne ? Pour l'instant Lin et vous êtes les seuls au courant.

Martin : c'est d'accord. A demain Mai, Noll.

Naru&Mai : à demain Mr Davis/papa.

Juste avant de raccrocher, ils entendirent l'échos de la voix de Luella qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre que son fils s'était enfin décidé de se déclarer à la femme qu'il aimait et qu'ils allaient les voir demain. Il reposa le téléphone en souriant face aux excentricités de sa mère.

_Retour en japonais_

Mai : voilà une bonne chose de faite. Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. (Elle se cala contre lui.)

Naru : (il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa dans ses cheveux.) merci.

Mai : je t'en prie. Bon, par contre pour les autres, on fait comment ?

Naru : je m'en occupe. (Il reprit le téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau.) Lin ? C'est moi.

Lin : Naru ? Alors comment va Mai ?

Naru : elle va bien, elle est juste fatiguée. Pourrais-tu réunir l'équipe complète demain matin au bureau pour 10h00. Nous avons un cas.

Lin : d'accord. Veux-tu que je commence la recherche ?

Naru : non ça ira. Je m'en occupe. Mes parents vont également venir en renfort.

Lin : c'est un cas à risque ?

Naru : oui … _surtout pour moi quand les autres vont apprendre que non seulement on leur a caché le fait d'être ensemble_ _mais en plus que j'ai mis Mai enceinte… _(Pensa t-il)

Lin : Naru ?

Naru : non ce n'est rien, on se voit demain à 10h00 au bureau.

Lin : d'accord. A demain.

Naru : (il raccroche le téléphone). Voilà c'est fait. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre demain pour être fixé.

Mai : tu triches ! Tu as eu le plus facile… un cas hein?

Naru : oui, il est question d'un « certain phénomène appelé Mai ».

Mai : (attrapant un des coussins du canapé pour le frapper avec) Naru ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le « phénomène » !

Naru : (il esquiva le coup en se saisissant de l'oreiller pour le jeter au loin avant d'embrasser sa petite amie.) je t'aime aussi. (Ils rirent en se blottissant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.) C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'attaques avec un oreiller depuis qu'on vit ensemble. Rappelle-moi de ne plus t'embêter quand il y en a autour. (Ils rirent à nouveau avant de se laisser emporter par leur passion. Il souleva la jeune femme et l'emmena dans leur chambre à coucher qu'ils ne quittèrent pas du reste de la journée.)

…

* * *

><p><span>LA MINUTE INTELLECTUELLE :<span> _(1) il y a exactement 8 heures de décalages horaires entre le Japon et l'Angleterre c'est-à-dire que lorsqu'il est 18h00 au Japon, il est 10h00 en Angleterre._

_(2) le jus de pamplemousse est un remède de grand-mère pour lutter contre les nausées matinales._

* * *

><p><em>Coucou tout le monde!<em>

_ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plait._

_ Commentez s'il-vous-plait!_


	7. 7 : ANNONCE X INTUITION X SURPRISE

AVERTISSEMENT :

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

**CHAPITRE 7 : ANNONCE X INTUITION X SURPRISE**

**Le lendemain – appartement Naru – 7h00**

La jeune femme se réveilla au son du réveil. Elle pesta silencieusement. Son petit ami, lui, semblait toujours endormi. Elle le secoua doucement, mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle passa au dessus de lui afin d'atteindre le bruyant appareil et de l'éteindre. Elle se trouvait maintenant à cheval au dessus du corps de jeune homme. Elle sourit et l'appela doucement. Toujours pas de réponse. Son sourire s'agrandit comme elle déposa de tendres baisers sur son cou avant d'atteindre son oreille et de lui chuchoter des mots doux. Toujours aucune réaction. Elle redescendit pour atteindre son épaule qu'elle mordilla doucement. Elle avait que c'était son point faible et que cela le ferait réagir. Elle avait raison. Soudain, deux bras musclés l'encerclèrent et elle se retrouva subitement sous lui, ses lèvres scellant les siennes avec passion. Il se releva et la regarda avec tendresse.

Mai : (riant) tu faisais semblant !

Naru : j'avoue. Mais j'ai vraiment adoré la façon que tu as eu de me réveiller. Je crois que je vais faire semblant tous les matins à partir de maintenant.

Mai : ne rêve pas trop mon cœur. Tu ferais bien d'en profiter car quand mes hormones vont commencer à faires des leurs, je risque plutôt de te jeter en dehors du lit. (Elle éclata de rire à son expression avant de l'embrasser tendrement). Bonjour quand même. (Elle blottit son corps contre le sien)

Naru : bonjour mon ange. (Il fit glisser ses mains découvrant à nouveau chaque parcelle du corps nu de la jeune femme. Il déposa une pluie de baisers sur celui-ci.)

Mai : (elle haletait et gémissait sous son toucher. Elle eu un éclair de lucidité) Naru … tes … parents … ils (ses lèvres la coupèrent)

Naru : on a le temps ne t'inquiète pas. (Ils reprirent où il s'étaient arrêté.)

…

**Une demi-heure plus tard**

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber, la respiration difficile, à côté de sa compagne. Ils reprirent doucement leurs esprits et leurs souffles dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Naru : (il se redressa légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme) cette fois-ci, il faut vraiment qu'on se lève. (Elle gémit et se raffermit son emprise autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa tendrement) je t'aime.

Mai : je t'aime aussi. (Elle soupira, déposa un baiser dans son cou et se détacha de lui.) Va prendre ta douche en premier, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Naru : ok

[…]

**Aéroport 9h00**

Mai : j'espère qu'il ne va pas y avoir de problèmes.

Naru : (regardant sa compagne et la prenant dans ses bras) est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pale.

Mai : je vais bien, c'est juste que je commence un peu à angoisser à l'idée de l'annoncer à tout le monde. S'ils étaient vraiment furieux ? Et si…

Naru : (murmurant à son oreille) chut Mai, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là. (Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et la sentit se relaxer légèrement dans ses bras.) Nous allons être parents Mai. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Je suis sûr que même s'ils nous en veulent de leur avoir caché notre relation, une fois calmés, ils se réjouiront pour nous. Alors ne te rends pas malade d'inquiétude. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi et le bébé. (Il ne pu empêcher le large sourire qui s'épanouit sur son visage à la mention du bébé.)

Mai : (Elle le regarda et le lui rendit. Elle soupira en se blottissant dans ses bras et se détendit.) Tu as raison. Désolée d'avoir paniquée.

Naru : ce n'est rien. (Il releva la tête et regarda en direction de la porte d'arrivée.) Les voilà. (Elle se détacha de lui et vit le couple Davis s'approcher. Il était difficile de les manquer étant donner que Luella faisait des grands signes dans leur direction. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils.) Maman, je ne peux plus respirer !

Luella : oups ! Désolée Noll. Je suis juste contente de te voir. (Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme) Mai ! (elle l'emprisonna dans une étreinte étouffante) Comment vas-tu ?

Naru : maman, j'aimerai que tu lâches ma petite amie avant que tu ne l'asphyxies.

Mai : (une fois libérée) bonjour Luella. Je suis contente de vous voir.

Elle salua chaleureusement Martin. Naru mis son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Le couple anglais les regarda avec bonheur.

Luella : bon alors, maintenant que nous sommes là, j'espère que vous êtes prêt à répondre à nos questions. Pour ma part, j'en ai pas mal. Alors … (elle fut coupé par son fils)

Naru : désolé maman, mais tes questions vont devoir attendre. Les autres membres de l'équipe ne sont pas au courant pour nous et nous voulions attendre que vous soyez présents pour leur annoncer. Je suppose qu'ils auront aussi beaucoup de questions, alors nous répondrons à toutes en même temps. (Elle acquiesça) Allons-y.

**Bureau SPR 10h00**

Les deux couples entrèrent dans le bureau. 10 minutes plus tard, presque tout le monde était là. Il ne manquait que Masako. Comme toujours, elle aimait faire sa petite entrée. Mai se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire du thé à tout le monde, tandis que les autres se saluèrent. Masako arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois les présentations faites et le thé servit à tout le monde, l'heure fatidique était arrivée. La jeune femme commençait à nouveau à stresser mais une pression discrète de sa main par son compagnon la rassura légèrement.

Bô-san : alors Naru, c'est quoi cette affaire ?

Naru : à vrai dire, il n'y a pas d'affaire. Mais je voulais que vous vous réunissiez tous ici sans poser de question. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Tout le groupe le regarda, inquiet.

Ayako : ce n'est rien de grave j'espère ?

Naru : non (il regarda Mai, qui vint à côté de lui. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui pour lui donner du courage)

Mai : nous voulions vous annoncer officiellement que nous étions ensemble.

Il y eut une explosion de cris de joie, de surprise et de félicitations qui se répandirent dans le bureau.

Madoka : depuis combien de temps ?

Mai : (mal à l'aise) heu … à vrai dire … ça fait un moment.

Ayako : comment ça un moment ?

Mai : (tout bas) 8 mois

Tout le monde (sauf Lin) : QUOI !

La jeune femme, tendue, se blottit un peu plus contre son compagnon. Il répondit à son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front.

Bô-san : pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit avant ?

Naru : parce que nous voulions vivre notre histoire tranquille. Si vous aviez été au courant, vous n'auriez pas arrêté de poser des questions, ou de nous chercher avec ça.

Luella : alors personne n'était au courant ?

Naru : à part Lin, personne ne le savait. Il l'a découvert par accident.

Madoka : quoi ! (se tournant vers Lin) et tu ne m'a rien dit ? [**Dans cette Fic Lin et Madoka se sont mariés durant le retour de Naru en Angleterre et ont un enfant d'un an nommé Deshi. Il est actuellement en vacances chez la mère de Lin**]

Mai : ne lui en veut pas Madoka, c'est nous qui lui avons demandé de garder le secret.

Tout le monde grogna un peu. Ce fut John qui rompit le silence.

John : le principal c'est qu'ils soient heureux non ?

Yasuhara : c'est vrai, même si j'ai le cœur brisé (il s'approcha de Mai et lui prit les mains) Mai, cela veut-il dire que tu ne veux plus de moi ? Je croyais pourtant qu'on était heureux ensemble.

Mai : Yasu ! Arrête de dire des choses qui prêtent à confusion !

Yasuhara : (pleurant faussement et se précipitant sur le moine) Bô-san ! Je me suis fait larguer ! Heureusement que tu es là pour me consoler.

Bô-san : (tentant de sortir de l'étreinte de l'étudiant) non mais ça ne va pas ! Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Lâche-moi !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Les jeunes amoureux se regardèrent et soupirèrent à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Naru : (se raclant la gorge) une fois que ces deux là auront fini leur querelle d'amoureux…

Bô-san : HE !

Mai : nous… nous avons autre chose à vous dire… (Toute l'attention était de nouveau sur eux.) Je … je … je suis…. (Elle regarda en direction de son petit ami, complètement paniquée. Celui-ci lui frotta doucement le dos pour la rassurer et enchaina)

Naru : Mai est enceinte, nous allons avoir un bébé.

Il y eu une minute de silence. Tout le monde était sous le choc, quand soudain Luella se leva en criant et se précipita vers le couple pour les étreindre.

Luella : JE VAIS ETRE GRAND-MERE ! JE VAIS ETRE GRAND-MERE ! JE VAIS ETRE GRAND-MERE ! JE VAIS ETRE GRAND-MERE !

Elle fut rejointe par Ayako et Madoka. Les hommes suivirent, une fois la surprise passée. Des mots de félicitations retentirent à nouveau à travers tout le bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Masako qui n'avait ni bougé, ni parlé depuis le début, se leva furieuse. Elle regarda le couple qui souriait, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage envers Mai. Pour elle, elle était celle qui lui avait volé l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était impardonnable. Elle sortit, incapable de maitriser sa colère plus longtemps, bousculant la jeune femme au passage et claqua la porte en partant.

Mai : Masako …

Ayako : ne t'inquiète pas Mai, elle a juste besoin de se calmer un peu. Elle reviendra une fois qu'elle l'aura accepté.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, triste. Soudain, elle ressentit un léger malaise. Elle porta sa main à sa tête.

Naru : (se précipitant vers elle) MAI ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mai : ce n'est rien. J'ai juste besoin de m'assoir un moment.

Naru : (il la transporta vers le canapé) ça va ?

Mai : oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste soulagée que tout ce soit bien passé.

Bô-san: de quoi parles-tu ?

Mai : nous étions inquiets vis-à-vis de votre réaction.

Ayako : pourquoi ça ? Ce sont des bonnes nouvelles, depuis le temps qu'on attend ça !

Mai : on avait peur que vous nous en vouliez de vous avoir caché notre relation.

Bô-san : idiots. (Il sourit) c'est vrai, on est un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. On a juste perdu une occasion de vous charrier. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va se rattraper. (Clin d'œil)

Ils rirent.

Luella : bon, je vous propose d'aller au restaurant fêter ces bonnes nouvelles ! Cela permettra aussi à Mai et Noll de répondre à nos questions.

Tout le monde approuva joyeusement, sauf ledit couple qui gémit à l'idée de l'interrogatoire.

…

Le repas se passa très bien. Les futurs parents furent assaillit de questions. Ce fut une rude épreuve pour eux, mais aussi un soulagement de pouvoir s'afficher devant les autres. Ces derniers étaient légèrement surprit par l'attitude de Naru envers Mai. Il était souriant et très protecteur envers elle. Il était évident qu'ils étaient heureux et s'aimaient passionnément. Bien entendu, ils ne se gênèrent pas pour les taquiner ouvertement.

**Le lendemain - bureau SPR - 15h00**

Les parents de Naru décidèrent de rester durant les deux semaines suivantes. Ils étaient vraiment heureux à l'idée d'être grands-parents. Comme l'avait prédit Naru, Mai fut rapidement kidnappée par sa mère, Madoka et Ayako pour faire du shopping pour elle et le bébé. Elle est revenue complètement épuisée en fin d'après midi. Les 3 femmes, elles, semblaient ravies avec tous leurs sacs et planifiaient déjà une autre sortie pour le lendemain. La future mère se dirigea vers le bureau de son compagnon. Elle frappa, entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Il la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres et l'invita à se blottir dans ses bras, ce qu'elle fit avec grand plaisir.

Naru : (soupirant et l'embrassant passionnément) enfin, tu es de retour.

Mai : oui, enfin.

Naru : ça c'est bien passé ?

Mai : oui. Mais ta mère, Madoka et Ayako n'ont aucun self-control. J'ai du les supplier d'arrêter. Elles sont inépuisables.

Naru : tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pale.

Mai : oui, ça va, je suis juste épuisée.

Naru : ça va aller. Maintenant c'est fini. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

Mai : tu plaisantes ? Elles sont déjà en train de planifier pour demain. S'il-te-plait dis quelque chose. Moi, elles ne m'écoutent pas et je suis trop fatiguée pour lutter contre ces 3 là.

Naru : ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe. (Il l'embrassa sur le front.)

Mai : J'adore tes parents, mais je suis contente qu'ils restent à l'hôtel le temps de leur séjour ici.

Naru : oui, moi aussi. Je dois déjà te partager toute la journée, si en plus je dois aussi te partager à la maison, je vais me sentir délaissé.

Mai : (riant) je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis vraiment une horrible petite amie si je te fais te sentir seul. (Elle l'embrassa passionnément.) Si je me rattrape ce soir, serais-je pardonner ?

Naru : (il rit également) oui. Je t'aime.

Mai : je t'aime aussi. (Elle bailla)

Naru : veux-tu que l'on rentre à la maison ? Tu seras au calme et tu pourras te reposer.

Mai : oui, je veux bien. Mais ça ira pour toi de quitter si tôt ?

Naru : ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si un client arrive, Lin et mes parents peuvent s'en occuper.

Mai : ok. (Elle se leva doucement. Ils sortirent du bureau.)

Luella : ha Mai, tu tombes bien. Nous pensions allez faire du shopping à…

Naru : (il coupa sa mère.) non maman. Ça suffit, Mai est épuisée, elle a besoin de repos.

Luella : (soupirant) ok, on verra ça demain.

Naru : non plus, je veux que Mai reste tranquille. C'est un ordre du médecin.

Ayako : (inquiète) médecin ?

Madoka : il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Naru : oui. Il y a 4 jours Mai a eu un malaise et elle a été hospitalisée. Le docteur a dit qu'elle devait rester au calme et éviter tout stress. Alors, arrêtez de la trainer à droite et gauche. Nous avons encore le temps avant que le bébé arrive.

Luella : ca n'est rien de grave j'espère ?

Mai : non, c'est juste que j'aie eu de sévères nausées matinales qui m'ont épuisée et causées quelques carences alimentaires. Le médecin m'a dit d'y aller doucement et de me reposer. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre si je fais attention. (Les personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire toute l'équipe moins Masako, soupirèrent de soulagement.)

Naru : nous allons rentrer. Pouvez-vous vous occuper du bureau ?

Martin : pas de problème Noll.

Luella : on se retrouve pour diner ?

Martin : Luella laissons les tranquille pour ce soir. Ils veulent surement être un peu seul tous les deux, en amoureux.

Naru : merci papa. Bonne soirée et à demain.

Tous : à demain.

Ils partirent.

Luella : ils sont tellement mignons tous les 2. Vous avez vu comment Noll se montre protecteur envers elle ?

Martin : ce n'est pas étonnant, surtout si Mai a déjà été hospitalisée. Il doit être inquiet pour elle et le bébé.

Madoka : quand même, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait un jour capable d'agir de cette manière.

Lin : Mai est vraiment quelqu'un de spéciale.

Ayako : oui.

Luella : elle a su guérir ses blessures et l'aider à aller de l'avant.

Martin : il est aussi plus ouvert et plus apaisé.

Madoka : je suis vraiment contente pour lui. Et Mai à l'air vraiment heureuse aussi. Ils étaient vraiment faits pour se rencontrer.

Luella : (les yeux brillants) même partit, Gène veille sur le bien-être de son frère.

Lin : oui. J'en ai parlé avec lui un jour. Il m'a dit que cela ressemblait bien à Gène de jouer les entremetteurs d'outre tombe.

Martin : (riant et serrant sa femme dans ses bras) je suis bien d'accord. (Les autres se joignirent à lui)

**Appartement Naru & Mai **

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi tranquillement en amoureux. Ils étaient vraiment content d'être avec les autres, mais leurs moments ensemble était vraiment autre chose, c'était vraiment du pur bonheur. Ils étaient vraiment bien tous les 2. Ils se firent livrer leur diner et allèrent se coucher. Au début, ils étaient tout simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, peu à peu les baisers s'approfondirent, les caresses s'intensifièrent, les gémissements se mirent à emplir la pièce et ils se laissèrent emporter par leur passion. Un moment plus tard, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Rêve de Mai **

Il faisait nuit. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir. Elle ne ressentait aucune inquiétude d'être là, contrairement à ses rêves habituels. Oui car elle était sure d'être dans un de ces « rêves ». Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers une chambre d'où l'on pouvait entendre des pleurs de bébé. Son corps agissait de lui même. Elle entra dans la chambre et vit deux berceaux l'un à coté de l'autre. Elle alla vers celui le plus éloigné de la porte et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Elle le berça doucement en lui fredonnant une berceuse.

Mai : (tout bas) chut ma puce, tout va bien. Il ne faut pas réveiller ton frère. (Le bébé se calma peu à peu et finit par se rendormir. Elle allait la remettre dans son lit)

Naru : (sur le pas de la porte. Il lui demanda tout bas) Mai ? Tout va bien ?

Mai : oui. Elle s'est rendormie.

Naru : (il vint derrière elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien être.) C'est une chance que son frère ne se soit pas réveillé.

Mai : oui. Il a le sommeil lourd.

Naru : il doit tenir cela de toi mon ange. (Ils rirent tous les deux silencieusement et contemplèrent leurs enfants avec amour.) Notre fils et notre fille sont les plus beaux cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire Mai, merci.

Mai : je ne les ai pas fait toute seule tu sais. Alors merci à toi aussi pour m'avoir donné cette magnifique famille. Je t'aime Naru.

Naru : je t'aime aussi mon ange.

**Fin du rêve**

Mai se réveilla doucement un sourire aux lèvres et elle rencontra deux yeux d'un bleu profond qui la regardaient avec adoration.

Naru : bonjour mon ange. (Il l'embrassa tendrement.) Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?

Mai : (repensant à son rêve) oui. Il était vraiment très beau. Naru ?

Naru : oui mon ange ?

Mai : je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un de « ces rêves ».

Naru : Gène était là ?

Mai : non, mais j'ai eu la même sensation que lors des autres. Naru, je … je crois que …

Naru : Mai ?

Mai : …

Naru : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mai : non, non, tout va bien. (Elle inspira un grand coup.) Naru, je crois que nous allons avoir des jumeaux.

Naru : (surprit) des jumeaux ?

Mai : oui, un garçon et une fille. (Elle lui raconta son rêve)

Naru : …

Mai : Naru ?

Naru : des… des jumeaux … (un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage) c'est génial ! (il embrassa sa compagne passionnément.) je t'aime Mai.

Mai : (elle soupira de soulagement) je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir.

Naru : ils avaient l'air en bonne santé ? À quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

Mai : (riant) doucement, une question à la fois.

Naru : (riant) ok, désolé. Alors ?

Mai : ils allaient très bien. Mais la pièce était sombre alors je ne sais pas précisément comment ils étaient. Désolée, mais il va falloir attendre l'accouchement pour en savoir plus.

Naru : dommage. Mais le principal c'est qu'ils aillent bien.

Mai : oui, tu as raison. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux avoir la confirmation du médecin avant de l'annoncer aux autres.

Naru : je le crois aussi. Quand est ton prochain rendez-vous ?

Mai : impatient ?

Naru : oui.

Mai : si je me souviens bien, ma prochaine échographie est vendredi matin.

Naru : ok.

Mai : tu vas venir avec moi ?

Naru : je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.

Mai : merci. Je t'aime.

Naru : je t'aime aussi.

**Le vendredi matin en question – salle d'échographie**

Gynécologue : bonjour

Naru & Mai : bonjour.

Gynécologue : alors prête ?

Mai : oui.

Gynécologue : (regardant le dossier médical de la jeune femme) comment vous sentez-vous depuis votre hospitalisation ?

Mai : Bien, juste un fatiguée.

Gynécologue : et vos nausées ?

Mai : elles ont presque disparues grâce aux médicaments.

Gynécologue : c'est bien. Alors c'est partit. Remontez votre chemise, nous allons voir comment se porte votre enfant. (Elle déposa le gel sur le ventre de Mai, ce qui la fit frissonner.)

Mai : docteur, est-il possible de savoir s'il n'y a qu'un seul enfant ?

Gynécologue : (surprit) oui, mais pourquoi ? C'est assez rare que l'on me pose cette question.

Mai se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des jumeaux grâce à un rêve. Ce fut son compagnon qui la sauva.

Naru : à vrai dire, j'ai moi-même un frère jumeau, alors génétiquement parlant, il est probable que nous aillons des jumeaux.

Gynécologue : je vois, en effet, c'est très probable. Nous allons voir ça. (Elle reporta son attention sur l'écran. Quelques instants plus tard, elle le pivota et elle leur confirma qu'ils allaient avoir de jumeaux.)

Mai : et pour leurs sexes ?

Gynécologue : il va falloir attendre encore un peu. On ne pourra pas le savoir avant votre 3ème mois de grossesse. A part ça, tout va bien. Vos bébés sont en bonne santé. Je dois vous avertir qu'une grossesse multiple est difficile, surtout pour une première fois. Vous allez devoir faire encore plus attention et être à l'écoute de votre corps. Au moindre signe de fatigue, reposez vous. Evitez tout stress. Mangez sans complexe si vous avez faim, mais le plus sainement possible. Il est possible que vous finissiez votre grossesse au lit ou à l'hôpital et vous accouchiez avant d'arriver à terme. (En regardant les visages paniqués du jeune couple, elle les rassura.) Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passez, c'est quelque chose de courant. Je dois juste vous prévenir au cas où. Mais si vous faites attention et que vous vous reposez, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il y ait un problème. (Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.) Surtout si jamais vous avez des questions ou des inquiétudes, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Mai & Naru : merci docteur.

Gynécologue : je vous en prie.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital quelques instants plus tard à la fois soulagés et inquiets, mais aussi heureux à l'idée d'avoir des jumeaux. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer aux autres et surtout aux futurs grands parents.

* * *

><p><strong>INFO :<strong>_** Dans ma fanfiction, Mai connait les parents de Naru. Ils sont venus au Japon lors de la découverte du corps de Gène et Luella avait sympathisée avec Mai.**_

* * *

><p><strong>MINUT<strong>**E INTELLECTUELLE** : il est possible de connaitre le nombre d'enfant à partir de la 6ème semaine de grossesse et le sexe à partir de la 12ème.

* * *

><p>COMMENTEZ SVP<p> 


	8. 8 : COLERE X BLESSURES X PROPOSITION

AVERTISSEMENT :

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

**CHAPITRE 8 : COLERE X BLESSURES X PROPOSITION **

_Ils quittèrent l'hôpital quelques instants plus tard à la fois soulagés et inquiets, mais aussi heureux à l'idée d'avoir des jumeaux. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer aux autres et surtout aux futurs grands parents. _

**Bureau SPR**

Mai : bonjour tout le monde ! (les autres les saluèrent tandis que Naru hocha la tête en guise de salut. Même si Mai l'avait rendu plus sociable, il y avait encore du travail à faire.)

Ayako : alors comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

Luella : est ce que tout va bien ?

Mai : oui, tout va très bien. A vrai dire nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Bô-san : qu'est ce que c'est ?

Naru : (tout sourire) nous allons avoir des jumeaux.

(Silence puis tous enchainèrent leurs congratulations)

Martin : c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

Lin : toutes mes félicitations !

Madoka : c'est génial !

John : tous mes vœux de bonheur !

Yasuhara : hé bien Naru au moins on peut dire que tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.

Bô-san : ça c'est sur, tu t'es vraiment donné à fond sur ce coup là !

Ayako : (claquant la tête du moine avec son sac) Idiot ! Félicitations tous les deux !

Luella : JE VAIS ETRE DEUX FOIS GRAND MERE ! JE VAIS ETRE DEUX FOIS GRAND MERE ! JE VAIS ETRE DEUX FOIS GRAND MERE !

Tout le monde se réjouit sincèrement pour le couple. Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble pour fêter l'évènement. Le jeune couple était vraiment ravi. Ils regardèrent leurs amis qui riaient joyeusement autour de la table et ils se dirent que leur famille, bien que très étrange, était vraiment parfaite à leurs yeux. Ils étaient tous impatients que les jumeaux soient parmi eux pour agrandir leur famille « pas comme les autres ».

…

**Le lendemain - bureau SPR – 15h00**

Lin, Madoka et Martin étaient à l'extérieur pour des recherches sur un cas qu'on leur avait apporté dans la matinée. Naru et Luella étaient sortit également. Bô-san avait une réunion avec son groupe en vu de leur futur concert. Ayako était de garde à l'hôpital. John à un séminaire religieux dans une ville voisine et Yasuhara était en cours. Ce qui fait que Mai se retrouvait seule pour garder le bureau. Naru n'avait pas vraiment envie de la quitter, mais il avait une course importante à faire avec sa mère. Il lui avait promit d'être aussi rapide que possible. Depuis qu'il avait apprit pour sa grossesse, il se montrait très protecteur et n'aimait pas être loin d'elle trop longtemps. Et ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre. Elle venait de se faire du thé et retournait vers son bureau, une tasse de liquide brulant à la main, lorsque la porte d'entrée du bureau s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna et vit Masako. Elle gela. Elle était vraiment surprise de la voir. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse en début de semaine et elle se rappelait clairement la colère du médium. Elle inspira un grand coup.

Mai : (hésitante) bonjour. (La jeune femme l'ignora complètement et se dirigea vers le bureau de Naru. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer quand Mai l'interpela.) Masako, si c'est Naru que tu cherches, il n'est pas là. A vrai dire, il n'y a personne à part moi.

Masako : (elle se retourna brusquement, la rage brulait dans ses yeux et se dirigea vers la brune. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle gifla sa main droite, faisant ainsi se renverser la tasse de thé brulant sur son autre main. La jeune femme gémit de douleur.) Comment oses-tu ! … Comment oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom ! Je t'interdis de te montrer aussi informelle avec moi ! Nous ne venons pas du même monde ! Tu n'es rien par rapport à moi ! Tu m'entends, RIEN !

Mai : (surprise et effrayée par la colère du médium, elle recula d'un pas) mais Masako, je…

Masako : (elle gifla violemment la joue de la brune.) FERME-LA ! Je ne veux rien entendre sortir de ta bouche de salope !

Mai : (elle la regardait horrifiée par ses propos et se tenait la joue de sa main non blessée, les larmes aux yeux.) Qu'est-ce ….

Masako : surprise ? C'est pourtant ni plus ni moins ce que tu es : une salope ! Tu as osé me voler l'homme que j'aime ! Tu as ruiné notre amour ! Il ne ressent rien pour toi ! Mais il a fallut que tu te débrouilles pour tomber enceinte ! Je suis sure que tu l'as piégé ! Si ça se trouve cet enfant n'est même pas de lui ! Tu lui as juste fait croire ! Tu savais qu'il prendrait ses responsabilités !

Mai : tu te trompes ! Je ne l'ai jamais trompé ! Nous nous aimons ! (elle fut giflée à nouveau.)

Masako : la ferme !

Mai : NON ! Je ne vais pas te laisser dire de telles choses sur nous ! Je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi mais…

Masako : LA FERME ! (Elle poussa violement la jeune femme qui se retrouva au sol. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était sur le point de lever à nouveau la main sur elle quand la porte s'ouvrit. Naru et sa mère entrèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci chuta lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de la situation.)

Naru : (il se précipita vers la jeune femme au sol) MAI !

Mai : (elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer) Naru !

Luella : bon sang, mais que c'est il passé ici ! (elle se tourna vers Masako et dit d'une voix froide) je veux une explication jeune fille !

Masako : (reculant sous l'éclat que lui lança la femme) ce n'est rien … juste un malentendu

Naru : un malentendu ? (Il était fou de rage. Il serrait la brune qui sanglotait dans ses bras et essayait de la réconforter.)

Luella : nous verrons cela plus tard, pour l'instant Mai est plus importante. Noll met la sur le canapé, elle y sera mieux.

Naru : (il tenta de lever délicatement la jeune femme, mais au moment où il passa son bras sous ses jambes elle gémit de douleur. Il la regarda inquiet) qu'il a-t-il Mai ?

Mai : (elle gémit à nouveau, toujours les larmes aux yeux) ma jambe … elle me fait mal …

Luella : (se penchant vers elle) oh mon dieu, Mai tu saignes !

Mai : (elle baissa les yeux vers sa jambe) j'ai du me couper sur les morceaux de ma tasse quand je suis tombée. (Elle se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de son petit ami)

Naru : maman, il y a une trousse de secours dans la salle de bain, peux-tu me l'amener ?

Luella : oui tout de suite !

Naru : (il leva et installa doucement la jeune femme sur le canapé. Il s'assit à son côté et regarda sa jambe. Il souleva sa jupe pour voir ses coupures. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.) Ce n'est pas trop profond, tu n'as pas besoin de points de sutures. On va nettoyer la plaie, mettre un bandage et ça devrait être bon. (Il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle était très pale et avait toujours les larmes aux yeux. Il les essuya avec tendresse. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour la rassurer, son regard tomba sur sa main gauche. Elle était écarlate.) Mai ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ?

Mai : (elle haleta quand il la prit, bien que son toucher fût prudent) je me suis brulée avec la tasse de thé.

Luella : (revenant avec la trousse de premier secours) voilà Noll.

Naru : maman, il me faut aussi de la glace, vite !

Luella : ok (elle repartit vers la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard) tient !

Naru : (il lui prit la poche de glace des mains et la déposa sur la main rougie.) occupe-toi de ses coupures s'il te plait.

Luella : ok

Quelques instants plus tard, les blessures de Mai furent soignées. C'est alors que le jeune homme lui demanda tendrement se qu'il s'était passé. Elle détourna la tête hésitante et voulut se mordre les lèvres, elle grimaça légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que son compagnon ne le remarque. Il lui prit doucement son menton et lui tourna la tête laissant apparaitre sa joue encore rouge et sa lèvre légèrement fendue. Il devint alors fou de rage en réalisant ce qu'elle avait. Il se leva, les poings serrés et regarda le jeune médium avec fureur. L'air devint électrique et se cheveux se levèrent légèrement.)

Naru : Qu'est ce que tu as fais à Mai. (Son ton était tranchant et glacial.)

Masako : (elle recula face à l'ampleur de sa rage.) ri … rien

Mai : (se rendant compte que le jeune homme était sur le point de perdre le contrôle sous le coup de la colère, elle lui attrapa la main.) NARU ! NON !

Naru : (son pouvoir s'évanouit au toucher et au son de la voix de la femme qu'il aime. Il la regarda et vit l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il se rassit et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.) Ne t'inquiète pas Mai, c'est fini.

Mai : (toujours inquiète) tu vas bien ?

Naru : oui, tu m'as arrêté à temps.

Mai : (les larmes aux yeux à nouveau.) tu m'as fait peur…

Naru : excuse-moi mon ange, ce n'est pas mon intention. (Il se décala pour l'embrasser tendrement.) Je t'aime.

Mai : moi aussi. (Il la berça et lui frotta doucement le dos pour la calmer.)

Luella : (elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait vraiment eu peur lorsqu'il avait commencé à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Elle se retourna vers le médium qui regardait la brune comme si elle allait la tuer.) Je crois que vous nous devez une explication !

Masako : je…

Madoka : nous sommes de retour ! (elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit la tension dans la pièce. Les deux hommes qui la suivaient s'arrêtèrent également à la vue de Naru enlaçant une Mai sanglotante et de Luella regardant avec colère le médium)

Martin : mon dieu !

Lin : Que c'est il passé ici ?

Luella : (d'une voix froide, toujours toisant le médium) c'est ce que nous nous apprêtions à savoir.

Madoka : (allant vers Mai) Mai ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Mai : (essuyant ses larmes, mais restant blottit dans les bras de son compagnon) oui, je vais bien.

Madoka : oh mon dieu Mai mais tu es blessée, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Mai : je … je … (regardant le médium, elle soupira.) rien

Naru : Mai ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Quand nous sommes arrivés, tu étais à terre et elle allait lever la main sur toi. Tu as des brulures ainsi que des coupures ! (Il entendit les autres haleter mais ne la quitta pas des yeux.) Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Mai : (elle soupira et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de tout lui raconter. Elle le sentit se raidir au fur et à mesure.)

Masako : Oliver, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je … je t'aime. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne fait pas partie du même monde que nous. Si j'ai fais cela, c'est uniquement dans ton intérêt. Je …

Naru : (d'une voix glaciale et dure.) en quoi est-ce dans mon intérêt de t'en prendre à la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée et qui porte mes enfants !

Masako : NON ! (Elle se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa le bras.) Elle te trompe ! Je t'aime ! Personne ne t'aime autant que moi !

Naru : (il se leva et se dégagea violemment de son étreinte) NE – ME – TOUCHE – PAS ! (Il recommençait à perdre le contrôle)

Mai : Naru ! Je t'en prie calme-toi !

Naru : (il essaya de contrôler sa respiration) je ne veux plus vous voir !

Masako : (elle couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, sous le choc.) NON !

Naru : Nous nous passerons de vos services dorénavant !

Masako : (larmes aux yeux) OLIVER !

Naru : Ne vous avisez plus de paraître devant moi …

Masako : (elle tomba à genoux.) JE T'EN PRIE ECOUTE MOI !

Naru : … ou de vous approcher de Mai ou de nos enfants !

Masako : mais … mais JE T'AIME ! (Elle voulut l'atteindre à nouveau)

Naru : (il gifla sa main) DEHORS ! Je ne vous pardonnerais jamais pour ce que vous avez fait à Mai ! Elle toute ma joie et ma raison de vivre ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur ! Vous entendez ! ELLE ! PAS VOUS ! Je ne vous ai jamais aimé et jamais je ne ressentirai quoi que ce soit pour vous, à part de la haine et du dégout! (Il inspira à nouveau, sentant son contrôle lui échapper à nouveau.) Lin !

Lin : oui ?

Naru : fait la sortir, maintenant !

Masako : (suppliante) Oliver … je t'en prie … je t'aime …

Lin : (la prenant par le bras pour la remettre debout) Il est temps de partir !

Masako : mais …

Madoka : ÇA SUFFIT ! Je crois que vous en avez assez fait ! Je te conseille vivement de ne plus dire un mot et de respecter à la lettre les instructions de Noll !

(Le médium recula au son tranchant de sa voix. Elle remarqua l'intensité de la colère dans le regard de gens présents et s'enfuit en pleurant.)

Naru : (il souleva doucement la jeune femme et l'emmena dans son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il sentit sa compagne tressaillir dans ses bras. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux. Il la regarda avec inquiétude.) Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Mai : (elle hocha la tête.) je… je suis désolée Naru … je … je ne voulais pas causer tous ces problèmes … je suis vraiment désolée.

Naru : Mai …

Mai : (se raidissant et se mettant à pleurer) je suis désolée, s'il-te-plait ne sois pas en colère, je ne voulais pas …

Naru : (la coupant en l'embrassant. Elle se détendit légèrement et lui répondit. Il se sépara et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.) Mai, je ne suis pas en colère après toi. Si je suis fou après quelqu'un, c'est après cette (profonde inspiration) c'est après elle … et moi.

Mai : (elle se détacha, surprise) pourquoi est ce que tu t'en veux ?

Naru : parce que je n'étais pas là pour te protéger.

Mai : ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir !

Naru : ce n'est pas une raison …

Mai : c'est complètement idiot ! Je vais bien ! Elle est partie ! Elle ne recommencera plus. Alors s'il-te-plait cesse de t'en vouloir pour rien !

Naru : (il soupira devant son air décidé et rendit les armes, ne voulant pas la bouleversée plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà été.) D'accord. (Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front.)

Mai : oublions ce qu'il vient de se passer et concentrons nous sur nous et nos enfants. Ok ?

Naru : ok.

Mai : je t'aime.

Naru : je t'aime aussi Mai. (Elle se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, s'embrassant de temps en temps. On frappa à la porte. Il soupira.) Oui ?

Luella : désolée de vous dérangez, mais on voulait s'assurer que vous alliez bien. Surtout Mai, tu te sens mieux ?

Mai : oui, je vais parfaitement bien maintenant. Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés.

Madoka : tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit Mai, rien n'est de ta faute … j'ai une idée, un peu de shopping te changera les idées. N'est-ce pas Luella ?

Luella : oui c'est vrai ! Aller Mai ! Allons faire du shopping !

Naru : (las) maman …

Madoka : ne t'inquiète pas Noll, pas plus d'une heure et aux premiers signes de fatigue de la part de Mai et on te la ramène. Pendant se temps là, Martin et Lin t'informeront de se que nous avons trouvé.

Naru : (soupirant) ok, mais seulement si Mai est d'accord.

Mai : (elle plia face aux regards suppliants de deux femmes) ok, si c'est juste pour une heure.

Madoka : YES ! J'appelle tout de suite Ayako pour savoir si elle peut se joindre à nous !

Luella : bonne idée ! Mai nous t'attendons dehors !

Naru : tu es sure que ça va aller ? Si tu te sens fatiguée ou q…

Mai : (Elle le coupa avec un baiser.) oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je … enfin … nous allons bien (elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle fut couverte aussitôt par la sienne. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.) et en plus, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de travailler.

Naru : (il déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou) ho mais si cela signifie t'avoir dans mes bras et pouvoir t'embrasser autant que je le veux, (il remonta vers sa mâchoire) alors tu peux m'empêcher de travailler autant que tu veux. (Il atteint ses lèvres) Je te supplie même de le faire. (Ils rirent tous les deux et continuèrent à s'embrasser avant d'être interrompu par Madoka.)

Madoka : Mai, tu viens ?

Mai : (soupirant, elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son petit ami.) j'arrive, j'arrive !

Ils sortirent du bureau. Elle mit sa veste et se tourna vers son petit ami pour un dernier baiser.

Naru : surtout si quelque chose ne va pas n'hésites pas à m'appeler, ok ?

Mai : ok, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Luella : elle a raison Noll, elle ira bien.

Madoka : oui aucune inquiétude à avoir, nous serons avec elle tout le temps et Ayako va même nous rejoindre !

Naru : je me demande pourquoi je suis encore plus inquiet maintenant. (Les 3 femmes rirent. Il reçut un dernier bisou de sa chère et tendre et la regarda partir. Il ferma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers les deux hommes qui le regardaient en souriant.) Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Martin & Lin : (toujours souriants) rien.

Naru : bon, alors mettons nous au travail.

…

Les 4 femmes passèrent un bon moment ensemble, oubliant complètement les évènements antérieurs. Les 3 plus âgées semblaient s'être fixé pour objectif de trouver, à la plus jeune, une robe de soirée qui couperait le souffle à son petit ami. Au bout de ¾ d'heure, elles trouvèrent leur bonheur. Soudain, le portable de Luella se mit à sonner. Elle discuta quelques instants avec son interlocuteur, raccrocha et chuchota quelques mots aux 2 autres femmes, qui acquiescèrent en souriant. Ensuite, elles attendirent que Mai sorte de la cabine d'essayage. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elles eurent le souffle coupé. La brune était vraiment magnifique.

Ayako : parfaite !

Luella : tu es magnifique !

Madoka : cette robe est faite pour toi !

Mai : (rougissant face à toutes ces éloges) elle me plait également, je vais la prendre. (Elle referma le rideau et se changea à nouveau.)

Luella : Mai ?

Mai : oui ?

Luella : J'ai eu Noll au téléphone.

Mai : c'est vrai ? Que voulait-il ?

Luella : il veut te prendre à diner, vous serez rien que vous deux.

Ayako : tu vas pouvoir mettre cette robe !

Madoka : oui, c'est une occasion parfaite !

Luella : je me suis arrangé avec lui, il passera te chercher à l'appartement de Madoka à 19h00.

Mai : d'accord.

Madoka : (réfléchissant) 19h00 hein ? Ça nous laisse donc 1h30 pour la préparer.

Ayako : juste assez…

Mai : (sortant de la cabine) juste assez pour quoi faire ?

Les 3 femmes se regardèrent complices avant de la fixer. Il y avait une lueur dans leurs yeux disant qu'elles planifiaient quelque chose. Leur regard la fit frissonner et reculer d'un pas.

[**Avertissement ****: afin de ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles qui pourrait lire cette fic, je ne décrirais pas qui s'est passé durant cette fameuse heure et demie. Je vous laisse imaginer, être entre les mains de ces 3 femmes diaboliques lorsqu'elles manigancent quelque chose …**]

…

Ce fut donc à 19h00 tapantes que le jeune directeur de la SPR vint chercher la femme de sa vie à l'appartement du couple Koujou. Il était vêtu d'un costume décontracté noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il s'avait que Mai aimait quand il portait ce genre de choses. Ce fut Lin qui l'accueillit et l'invita à entrer. Il vit son père et sa mère, assis sur le canapé avec Madoka. Lorsqu'ils le virent, cette dernière se leva et alla chercher la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il l'aperçue, il eut le souffle coupé : elle portait une robe à bustier beige, lui arrivant au niveau du genou, faisant parfaitement ressortir les magnifiques courbes de son corps, ainsi que des talons hauts assortis. Elle avait ses soyeux cheveux bruns bouclés qui retombaient lâchement sur ses épaules et des boucles d'oreilles torsadées en argent, allant de paire avec le bracelet à son poignet gauche. Il resta bouche bée un moment face à son époustouflante beauté. Ce fut le flash de l'appareil photo de sa mère qui le fit sortir de sa transe. Il regarda sa compagne se diriger vers lui de sa démarche féline, lui causant de devoir utiliser toutes les cellules de son cerveau pour se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que ses parents et amis le regardait, sans quoi il l'aurait prise sur le champ. Il déglutit lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il lui rendit son baiser. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'elle à contre cœur en entendant les gloussements des deux autres femmes présentes, mais il se rappela ensuite que la nuit venait tout juste de commencer.

Ils passèrent une merveilleuse soirée : tout d'abord, ils dinèrent dans un restaurant assez chic, puis il l'emmena faire une balade dans un parc à proximité. Ils marchaient dans une allée de cerisiers en fleurs, éclairée à l'aide de nombreux lampadaires. L'atmosphère était douce, tranquille et très romantique. Une légère brise faisait voler les pétales des fleurs de cerisier, telle de la neige. Il la conduisit jusqu'à un belvédère, où il l'entoura tendrement de ses bras. Elle cala son dos contre son torse et soupira de bien être, tout en admirant la vue. Elle se sentait si bien.

Naru : (il lui chuchota doucement au creux de l'oreille) est-tu heureuse ?

Mai : (elle se retourna et le regarda amoureusement) oui (elle l'embrassa avec passion) merci, j'ai vraiment passé une soirée extraordinaire.

Naru : mais elle est loin d'être fini mon ange.

Mai : j'aimerai que le temps s'arrête et de pouvoir rester comme ça avec toi pour toujours. (Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis elle pausa sa tête contre son torse tandis qu'il la tenait tout contre lui. Ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre quelques instants avant que quelque chose n'attire son attention.) Naru ?

Naru : oui ?

Mai : tu pensais vraiment ce que tu lui as dit plus tôt … à propos de moi ?

Naru : oui, chaque mot. Te rencontrer est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Il est vrai qu'avant mon départ, nos relations n'ont pas toujours été très tendres, mais tu as su voir à travers moi et peu à peu je suis tombé amoureux. Depuis mon retour, je savoure chaque moment passé avec toi. Tu me rends si heureux. Tu es l'amour de ma vie Mai. Je t'aime tellement. (Sentant que c'est le bon moment, il prend une grande inspiration, pose un genou à terre et sort un écrin de velours contenant une bague en or blanc surmonté d'un diamant.) Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés … Mai Taniyama, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Mai : (posant sa main sur sa bouche, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il se releva et lui passa la bague au doigt. C'est alors qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.) Et comment que je veux t'épouser. (Elle l'embrassa passionnément.) Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

Naru : je t'aime aussi mon ange.

…

**KAZUHE : je sais que j'ai transformé un peu à l'extrême le caractère de Masako par rapport à l'animé, mais je trouve vraiment intéressant le fait de lui donner le rôle du « méchant - vilain - pas beau » de l'histoire. J'espère que les fans de Masako ne m'en voudront pas trop.**

**Sauf modifications de dernières minutes, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier (snif). J'espère qu'il vous aura plut !**

**Ps**** : je galère vraiment pour écrire le chapitre suivant. Alors je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps avant de le publier.**

**S'il-vous-plait commentez !**


	9. 9 : VERSION M

**ATTENTION !**

**CE CHAPITRE EST UNE VERSION M ! **

**SI VOUS NE DESIREZ PAS LIRE CETTE ****VERSION ADULTE****, PASSEZ JUSTE AU CHAPITRE SUIVANT POUR LIRE LA SUITE DE L'HISTOIRE !**

AVERTISSEMENT :

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

**CHAPITRE 9 : JOUR J X PREPARATION X NAISSANCES**

_Naru : _(_Il prend une grande inspiration, pose un genou à terre et sort un écrin de velours contenant une bague en or blanc surmonté d'un diamant.) Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés … Mai Taniyama, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?_

_Mai : (posant sa main sur sa bouche, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il se releva et lui passa la bague au doigt. C'est alors qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.) Et comment que je veux t'épouser. (Elle l'embrassa passionnément.) Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. _

_Naru : je t'aime aussi mon ange._

…

Le reste de leur soirée fut féerique et leur nuit remplie d'amour et de passion.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte de leur appartement, tout en s'embrassant, il l'a souleva doucement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

Naru : t'ais-je déjà dis à qu'elle point tu es belle ? Surtout dans cette tenue …

Mai : oui, (baiser) mais je crois que tu vas encore plus aimer ce que je porte en dessous …

Naru : c'est vrai ? J'ai hâte de voir ça … (il la déposa à terre, après avoir refermé la porte et déposa toute une pluie de baisers sur sa nuque. Tout en continuant de caresser sa compagne, il atteint son dos et commença à défaire la fermeture éclair de la robe qu'il fit lentement glisser sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il découvrit qu'elle portait de la lingerie fine en dentelle de couleur rouge et noire. Il avala en la déshabillant d'un regard affamé.)

Mai : alors ? Ça te plait ?

Naru : tu n'as pas idée à qu'elle point … (il reprit ses lèvres avec passion, la prit dans ses bras et la déposa tendrement sur le lit, sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller à l'aide de caresses sensuelles. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus que son boxer noir pour seul vêtement, il porta son corps contre le sien, s'imprégnant de leurs chaleurs mutuelles, ses courbes gracieuses pressées contre lui. Leurs langues dansaient farouchement et avec passion, tandis que ses mains caressaient sa taille. Puis, il a quitté ses lèvres, traçant un sentier de baisers à travers sa mâchoire avant d'arriver à son cou, qu'il frôla de sous souffle, la faisant frémir, avant d'y déposer de nombreux autres baisers. Il suça et mordilla tendrement la peau de son épaule et sourit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de sa compagne devenir irrégulier. Il descendit vers sa poitrine et son soutien-gorge.) Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup (il désigna le sous-vêtement en dentelle), mais je suis encore plus intéressé par ce qu'il cache … (il le défit d'une main experte et le laissa rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements. Il sourit à la vue de la poitrine crémeuse de la jeune femme. Il prit l'un de ses seins en bouche, le léchant et le mordillant doucement tandis que l'une de ses mains massait l'autre.)

Mai : (haletant et gémissant) Naru…

Naru : (arrêtant se qu'il faisait pour la regarder, ses merveilleux yeux bleus nuit assombrit par la passion) oui ?

Mai : rien … ne t'arrête pas…

Naru : (taquin) qui a dit que j'allais le faire ? (il reprit son sein en bouche tandis que sa main inoccupée se dirigeait vers son intimité, qui fut rapidement débarrassée de toute entrave (sous-vêtement de dentelle). Elle frissonna sous le contact sensuel. Après quelques caresses expertes, elle eu son premier orgasme. Il se redressa et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.) Tu es vraiment délicieuse…

Mai : (elle rit et l'attira contre elle pour un baiser passionné. Ensuite, elle le fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus de lui à l'admirer. Elle caressa son corps magnifique et descendit lentement vers son bas ventre en laissant une trainée de baisers passionnés. Elle lui ôta son boxer avec sensualité et se retrouva face à son membre gorgé de désir. Elle regarda son compagnon dans les yeux avec envie avant de commencer un doux et électrisant va et vient à l'aide de sa main. Il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir intense que lui procurait sa caresse et se mit à gémir de plaisir. Ses soupirs d'extases se firent encore plus prononcer lorsque la jeune femme se mit à lécher sa virilité et de la prendre bouche, après quelques taquineries. Le contact chaud et humide de sa bouche sur son membre était vraiment divin. Quelques instants plus tard, il atteint le point de non retour dans un gémissement rauque. Elle se redressa doucement en se léchant les lèvres. Elle admira son œuvre alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Soudain, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le matelas, des lèvres douces sellant les siennes. Tout en récupérant de son premier orgasme, il l'embrassa profondément avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Après quelques minutes de douces tortures, il quitta ses seins pour atteindre son intimité, sans pour autant cesser ses caresses. Il plaça sa tête entre ses jambes et entreprit de lécher son bourgeon de féminité. La jeune fille crue devenir folle et ne put s'empêcher de gémir) Naru ... S'il te plaît ...

Naru : (Il sourit à ses supplications, heureux d'être le seul capable de les provoquer, puis la lécha lentement et la dégusta. Il pouvait sentir son érection redevenir pressante et les halètements de la jeune femme ne faisaient qu'accentuer son envie et son besoin de la faire sienne. Une autre pression de sa langue contre son clitoris et les gémissements redoublaient. Il la désirait tellement, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment, il doit d'abord la faire devenir folle de plaisir comme elle l'avait fait pour lui quelques instants plus tôt. Tout en continuant son manège avec sa langue, il introduisit un doigt dans sa cavité humide et gémit en voyant combien elle était réceptive et serrée. Il suça la partie la plus sensible de son intimité, provocant sa compagne de crier sous l'augmentation du plaisir. Il profita du fait qu'elle était immergée dans le plaisir pour introduire un deuxième doigt. Apres quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires, elle se tendit sous la jouissance. Il se plaça à son entrée tandis qu'elle se remettait de l'orgasme qu'il venait de lui faire vivre.) Je t'aime tellement.

Mai : moi aussi Naru

Naru : (il l'embrassa à nouveau avant d'entrer en elle avec tendresse et amour. Ils gémirent simultanément sous la sensation de leurs corps enfin connectés. Il gémit son nom et enterra sa tête dans son cou, dévorant sa nuque à l'aide de baisers passionnés. Leur respiration devint de plus en plus hachée sous l'abondance du plaisir. Il a commencé à augmenter progressivement le rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rapide et frénétique, poussant la jeune femme, qui gémissait et se tordait sous ses coups de reins, à cambrer son corps instinctivement pour renforcer le sentiment d'être pénétrée par son bien-aimé. Après quelques va-et-vient passionnés supplémentaires, elle a atteint son point culminant et ne pu retenir son cri d'extase. Les spasmes de la paroi vaginale de Mai, provoqués par l'orgasme, eurent raison de sa retenue et il est venu peu de temps après, en criant son nom. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, se laissant un certain temps pour récupérer. Ils étaient haletants, en sueur, heureux et profondément satisfait par l'amour qu'ils partageaient. Il lui murmura à l'oreille) Je t'aime, je ne peux plus attendre que tu deviennes Madame Davis…

Mai : moi non plus, je vous aime Monsieur Davis. (Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser. Ce simple contact suffit à rallumer la flamme de leur passion. Quelques instants plus tard, la chambre était à nouveau emplie de halètements et gémissements de plaisir. Et ses derniers purent être entendus une bonne partie de la nuit.

…

**KAZUHE :**** j'ai écrit cette partie spécialement pour DolldominationX qui était « frustrée » par les interruptions que nos deux amoureux préférés subissaient. J'espère que cette version M te convient. Je ne suis pas trop sure du résultat vu que c'est la première fois que j'écris une telle chose. **

**(Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mes parents ne découvrent jamais cette histoire mdr)**

**COMMENTEZ S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT !**

**COMMENTEZ S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT !**

**COMMENTEZ S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT !**

**COMMENTEZ S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT !**

**COMMENTEZ S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT !**

**COMMENTEZ S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT !**

**COMMENTEZ S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT !**

**COMMENTEZ S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT !**

**COMMENTEZ S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT !**

**COMMENTEZ S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT !**


	10. 9 : JOUR J X DEMENAGEMENT X NAISSANCES

AVERTISSEMENT :

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

**CHAPITRE 9 : JOUR J X DEMENAGEMENT X NAISSANCES**

_Naru : _(_Il prend une grande inspiration, pose un genou à terre et sort un écrin de velours contenant une bague en or blanc surmonté d'un diamant.) Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés … Mai Taniyama, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?_

_Mai : (posant sa main sur sa bouche, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il se releva et lui passa la bague au doigt. C'est alors qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.) Et comment que je veux t'épouser. (Elle l'embrassa passionnément.) Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. _

_Naru : je t'aime aussi mon ange._

…

Le reste de leur soirée fut féerique et leur nuit remplie d'amour et de passion.

…

**Lendemain matin - appartement**

Le jeune homme se réveilla doucement. Il était encore fatigué du fait de cette nuit assez mouvementée. Il baissa son regard vers sa compagne lorsqu'il la sentit bouger dans ses bras. Un tendre sourire apparut sur son visage quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait. Il caressa tendrement le visage de sa future femme. Cela eu pour effet de la réveillée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec les yeux bleu-nuits de l'homme de sa vie. Elle lui sourit amoureusement avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Naru : bonjour mon ange.

Mai : bonjour.

Naru : bien dormie ?

Mai : comme un loir et toi ?

Naru : pareil.

Mai : qu'elle heure est-il ?

Naru : (se tournant pour regarder l'heure) midi passé.

Mai : (soupirant) déjà ? Heureusement qu'on est dimanche et que le bureau est fermé.

Naru : oui. Je vais pouvoir profiter de ma merveilleuse fiancée toute la journée.

Mai : je suis sûre qu'elle s'en réjouie d'avance. (Elle l'embrassa.) Je t'aime.

Naru : je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée au calme entre amoureux, à discuter de choses et d'autres telles que leur mariage et leurs futurs enfants.

**Lendemain – bureau SPR – 9h00**

Le jeune couple entra dans le bureau pour voir que toute l'équipe était présente et les regardait fixement.

Mai : bonjour tout le monde !

Bô-san : bonjour jeune fille ! (il se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour l'un de ses « câlins étouffants made in Bô-san ».)

Mai : je ne peux plus respirer Bô-san.

Naru : je vous conseille vivement de la lâcher. Je vous rappelle qu'elle est enceinte.

Ayako : (frappant le moine avec son sac à main) vas-tu te calmer oui !

Martin : alors les enfants, avez-vous passé un bon week-end ?

Madoka : oui, racontez nous tout ! Comment c'est passé votre diner ?

Luella : et on veut des détails !

Naru : (murmurant à l'oreille de sa compagne) ils sont bien trop curieux pour notre bien.

Mai : (elle rit doucement et lui répondit à voix basse) doit-on leur dire ? Crois-tu qu'il serait cruel de les faire languir plus longtemps ?

Naru : c'est surtout qu'ils ne vont pas nous laisser tranquille avant de tout savoir dans les moindre détails. En plus, je suis sûr que tout le monde est déjà au courant.

Yasuhara : c'est quoi toutes ces messes basses ?

Luella : alors ?

Naru : alors ?

Luella : Noll !

Naru : (innocemment) oui ?

Luella : cesse de nous faire attendre !

Naru : (soupirant mais souriant) ok, ok … Mai ?

Mai : (elle hocha la tête et montra son alliance à toute l'assistance, un grand sourire aux lèvres) nous allons nous marier !

Luella : JE LE SAVAIS !

Bô-san & Yasuhara : ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Ayako : toutes mes félicitations !

Martin : tous mes vœux de bonheur les enfants !

Lin : félicitations !

Madoka : bravo !

John : je suis vraiment ravi pour vous deux !

Mai : merci à tous !

Luella : vous avez déjà fixé une date ?

Naru : oui, Mai et moi en avons discuté hier. (Il la regarda amoureusement.)

Mai : nous aimerions nous marier rapidement.

Madoka : c'est-à-dire ?

Naru : dans un mois.

Luella : c'est une très bonne idée, la grossesse de Mai ne sera pas encore trop visible.

Mai : c'est en effet aussi l'une des raisons.

Madoka : nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail.

Luella : j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées et …

Naru : (l'interrompant) un instant !

Ayako : oui ?

Mai : il s'agit de notre mariage et nous ne voulons ni l'un ni l'autre un grand mariage…

Luella : mais …

Naru : pas de mais maman.

Mai : nous allons prendre en considération vos avis mais ne vous vexer pas si nous ne les retenons pas.

Luella : (soupirant) d'accord …

Naru : John ?

John : oui ?

Naru : nous aimerions que vous fassiez la cérémonie, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr.

John : j'en serais très honoré.

Lin : dites moi vous allez avoir un mariage traditionnel japonais ou un mariage traditionnel occidental ?

Mai : occidental.

Martin : vous avez déjà choisit vos témoins ?

Naru : oui. Lin, j'aimerai que tu sois mon témoin

Mai : et Ayako le mien

Lin : avec plaisir.

Ayako : bien-sûr !

Mai : Bô-san, serais-tu d'accord pour être celui qui va me conduire à l'autel ? À défaut d'avoir mon père, je voudrais que ce soit mon frère qu'il le fasse.

Bô-san : (les yeux brillants, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras) rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Mai : merci

Madoka : Deshi pourrait porter les anneaux.

Luella : c'est une excellente idée.

Yasuhara : où compter vous faire le mariage ?

Naru : dans l'église où les parents de Mai se sont mariés.

Luella : c'est une très bonne idée.

Ils discutèrent tous pendant encore un bon moment des préparatifs pour le mariage. Au bout de quelques heures les 3 femmes démoniaques (c'est-à-dire Luella, Ayako et Madoka) commencèrent à partir dans leurs délires. Heureusement, Martin invita tout le monde au restaurant pour le déjeuner, au grand soulagement des futurs mariés. Les conversations allèrent bon train quand soudain « la » question fut posée.

Bô-san : au fait, vous avez eu des nouvelles de Masako ?

Ayako : je me demande si elle va venir au mariage.

Yasuhara : (remarquant que certains étaient tendus au non du médium. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut la réaction sur leurs visages : la rage pour Naru, la peur pour Mai et une très forte colère pour Lin, Martin, Luella et Madoka) il y a un problème ?

Madoka : (après quelques minutes de silence tendu, elle soupira.) à vrai dire oui. (Elle leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé le samedi après-midi.)

Bô-san : comment a-t-elle pu …

Martin : nous avons nous même été très choqué par sa réaction.

Ayako : cette espèce de %*£¤§&#

John : je dois avouer que j'ai peine à y croire.

Yasuhara : … (Trop choqué pour parler pour une fois)

Mai : (blottit dans les bras de Naru) s'il-vous-plait, tout va bien maintenant, n'en parlons plus.

Naru : Mai à raison. Elle ne fait désormais plus partit de l'équipe, alors je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête et les discussions reprirent peu à peu. A la fin du repas, le médium était complètement oublié.

**1 mois plus tard**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé à la plus grande joie et au plus grand stress du couple. L'organisation du mariage avait été une bataille sans fin contre l'imagination débordante et extravagante du « trio infernal ». La cérémonie fut magnifique, mais si vous demandez l'avis du jeune marié, rien ne pouvait être comparé à la beauté de sa femme. Lorsqu'elle apparue devant lui, il cru voir un ange tombé du ciel, son ange. Sa robe de mariée était à la fois simple et raffinée. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient relevés délicatement ne laissant retomber que quelques mèches lâches sur ses épaules dénudées. Son costume à lui était de couleurs claires à la plus grande joie de sa future femme et de sa mère. Lorsque John les présenta officiellement comme Mr et Mme Davis, le sourire de la jeune mariée était plus radieux que jamais et pour une fois, il portait lui-même un franc sourire de pur bonheur. Le reste de la soirée fut également remplie de bonheur, de rires et de visages rayonnants. Les jeunes mariés évoluaient avec grâce sur la piste de danse. Le jeune homme avant sa femme blottit contre lui, sa tête calée dans son cou. Il soupira de bien-être. Il était heureux : il avait maintenant une femme merveilleuse dont il était fou amoureux et deux merveilleux enfants en route.

Naru : (murmurant à son oreille) alors, êtes vous heureuse Mme Davis ?

Mai : comblée serait un mot plus juste pour décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment et encore c'est un euphémisme. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel bonheur était possible et pourtant … merci, merci pour faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse qu'il y ait jamais eu. (Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement).

Naru : et tu n'as encore rien vu, notre lune de miel n'a pas encore commencé …

Mai : (riant et rougissant légèrement) je vous aime Mr Davis.

Naru : je vous aime aussi Mme Davis.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec plus de passion. La réception s'acheva à l'aube au départ des deux jeunes mariés pour les caraïbes, où ils allaient passer leur lune de miel.

**3 semaines plus tard - bureau SPR – 9h00**

Leur lune de miel fut tout simplement un rêve éveillé pour eux deux, si bien qu'ils eurent du mal à quitter leur petite bulle tranquille et à retourner au bureau.

Mai : coucou tout le monde !

Bô-san & Ayako : Mai !

Luella : Noll !

Madoka : Mai, Noll !

Ils furent aussitôt engloutit sous les embrassades et les salutations de leurs proches. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses et quelque peu mouvementées. Tout le monde était heureux. Les deux jeunes mariés furent félicités pour leurs bonnes mines, mais Mai fut la plus complimentée avec son ventre arrondis. Elle en était maintenant à 3 mois et demi de grossesse. Ils furent assaillis de questions sur le déroulement de leur voyage de noces, auxquelles ils répondirent comme ils purent. Ils s'informèrent de dernières nouvelles : à savoir qu'Ayako et Bô-san étaient ensemble depuis leur mariage. Après avoir passé toute la matinée à discuter, ils allèrent diner au restaurant pour fêter le retour des jeunes mariés. Au moment où ils allaient partir, le jeune couple fut arrêté.

Luella : Noll, Mai.

Naru : oui ?

Martin : avez-vous quelques instants à nous accorder ?

Mai : oui, bien sûr.

Luella : (sautant de joie) formidable ! Allons-y !

Naru : où ?

Martin : nous avons quelque chose à vous montrer.

Mai : qu'est ce que c'est ?

Luella : c'est une surprise !

Ils montèrent donc tous les quatre en voiture. Après une vingtaines de minutes de trajet, Martin arrêta le véhicule devant un grand portail.

Naru : où sommes-nous ?

Luella : je voudrais que vous m'écoutiez attentivement avant que nous entrions.

Naru & Mai : d'accord.

Martin : Mai, nous voulions te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour notre famille. Tu as toujours été là pour notre fils, quelque soit la situation. Tu l'as aidé à aller de l'avant et surtout tu le rends heureux. Nous ne pouvions pas espérer une meilleure compagne pour lui. Nous sommes vraiment ravis de t'accueillir dans notre famille.

Luella : sans parler du fait que je vais enfin avoir des petits-enfants.

Martin : alors sincèrement merci Mai et bienvenue dans la famille Davis.

Mai : (les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta dans leurs bras.) merci.

Luella : Noll.

Naru : oui ?

Luella : ton père et moi, nous voulions te dire à quel point nous sommes fiers de toi. Tu as su nous montrer le fils et l'homme formidable que tu es ainsi que le merveilleux mari et père que tu vas être.

Martin : je suis fier de toi mon fils.

Naru : (les serrans dans ses bras) merci.

Luella : bon ! (elle essuya ses larmes) alors vous devez surement vous demandez pourquoi nous sommes venus jusqu'ici pour vous dire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Naru : en effet.

Martin : ta mère et moi, nous avons commencé à chercher quel pourrait être le cadeau de mariage idéal, dès que nous avons su que vous étiez ensemble et que vous vouliez nous voir, on se doutait bien que quelque chose se tramait. Lorsque vous nous avez annoncé la grossesse de Mai, nous avons tout de suite trouvé.

Luella : oui. Nous voulions quelque chose qui vous serait utile à tous les deux : alors quoi de mieux qu'une maison où vous pourrez construire votre famille et élever mes précieux petits-enfants.

Mai : une maison !

Martin : oui, nous avons longtemps cherché et nous sommes tombés sur une perle rare.

Naru : (surprit) vous nous offrez une maison comme cadeau de mariage ?

Mai : (encore plus surprise) c'est beaucoup trop …

Martin : non Mai. Comme nous vous l'avons expliqué, c'est pour vous féliciter et vous remerciez. Nous sommes fier de vous deux.

Mai : mais…

Luella : je ne tolèrerais aucune objection ! Et en plus ce n'est que du matériel !

Naru : (il chuchota à l'oreille de sa femme, qui était dans ses bras) laisse tomber Mai, elle est encore plus têtue que toi et moi réunit. Une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête, elle n'en change plus.

Mai : merci infiniment, c'est vraiment un merveilleux cadeau.

Naru : oui, merci sincèrement. Nous sommes vraiment touchés.

Luella : (les étreignant les larmes aux yeux) ce n'est rien.

Martin : (étreinte) pas de quoi.

Luella : bon et si nous y allions ? (ils passèrent le portail pour trouver une grande maison avec une cour devant eux.) c'est une maison de style occidentale, j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas Mai ?

Mai : (sous le choc) elle est magnifique !

Martin : elle est à une demi-heure du bureau et vous avez de commerces à proximités. Elle est idéalement située.

Naru : c'est parfait.

Ils continuèrent la visite du reste de la propriété. Un grand jardin se trouvait juste derrière la maison. Juste en face de la terrasse se trouvait une piscine enterrée. L'intérieur se composait au rez-de-chaussée d'une cuisine, d'un salon, d'une salle à manger, d'un bureau, d'une bibliothèque, d'une petite salle de cinéma et le 1er étage de cinq grandes chambres dont une avec salle de bain privée, d'une autre grande salle de bain.

Naru : il y a cinq chambres ?

Luella : oui, une pour vous deux, une pour chacun des jumeaux, ces deux là communiques entre elles, la plus petite pourra servir de nurserie et plus tard de salle de jeux et la dernière au cas où vous voudriez nous faire d'autres petits enfants. (Un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage.) A ce propos, votre chambre est insonorisée alors vous pourrez vous y donner à cœur joie !

Mai : (écarlate) LUELLA !

Naru : (rougissant) MAMAN !

Luella : (l'innocence incarnée) quoi ?

Martin : (riant de bon cœur) si cela peut vous rassurez, elle l'était déjà insonorisée quand nous l'avons achetée. (Il fut rejoint par sa femme puis par le jeune couple quelques instants plus tard.)

Ils les remercièrent chaleureusement pour ce merveilleux cadeau. Dès le lendemain, ils commencèrent leur déménagement. Pendant que les hommes emballaient, les femmes prirent Mai pour faire du shopping pour le bébé. Pour une fois, Naru était soulagé de cette initiative, il ne voulait pas que Mai porte quoique ce soit. Il espérait seulement que sa femme lui reviendrait en un seul morceau.

Les mois qui suivirent furent dédié à la préparation de la venue des jumeaux. Naru était très protecteur envers sa femme et il veillait à ce qu'elle ne quitte jamais son champ de vision. Il s'assurait qu'elle ne porte rien de trop lourd et qu'elle se repose suffisamment. Le reste de l'équipe faisait de même, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient sur un cas. Quand Mai en fut à son 6ème mois de grossesse, elle cessa de venir sur les cas et Naru cessa d'en prendre comme il lui avait promit. De toute façon, la jeune femme commençait à avoir du mal à se déplacer et se fatiguait très rapidement. Au plus grand soulagement du futur père, les hormones de sa femme ne lui donnèrent pas trop de fil à retordre. Elle était juste un peu plus sensible qu'avant et le rapprochement de l'accouchement angoissait énormément la future mère. Fort heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur le soutien inconditionnel de son époux et de ses amis. Mis à part ses inquiétudes et la fatigue croissante, sa grossesse se passa relativement bien. Ce qui ravit l'équipe et surtout le futur père. Ils furent également heureux d'apprendre que Madoka et Lin attendaient leur deuxième enfant, une petite fille qu'ils appelleraient Lian.

**2 mois et demi plus tard – en pleine nuit.**

Le jeune homme sentit sa femme le secouer brutalement. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle était tremblante et complètement affolée.

Naru : Mai ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Mai : J'ai perdu les eaux ! Et je commence à avoir des contractions !

Naru : (à la vue du visage paniqué de sa femme, il tenta de la rassurée comme il pu en la serrant dans ses bras.) chut mon ange, tout va bien se passer, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite, ok ?

Mai : (elle hocha la tête un peu rassurée par sa présence avant de grimacer à cause d'une contraction) ok mais dépêche toi !

Naru : (se levant brutalement, il enfila ses vêtement en quatrième vitesse, aida sa femme à mettre une veste) peux-tu marcher ?

Mai : (gémissant sous la douleur) non je ne crois pas. (Il la souleva délicatement et la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture. Elle commençait à avoir vraiment mal.) Naru, j'ai peur…

Naru : ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, nous serons à l'hôpital très vite. Tout va bien se passer.

Il la conduisit aussi rapidement que possible à la maternité. Une fois arrivé, elle fut rapidement prise en charge. Il appela Lin pour le prévenir de se qu'il se passait, lequel était chargé de passer le mot. Ensuite il ne quitta plus son côté. L'accouchement fut long et douloureux pour la jeune femme et long, douloureux (Mai a une poigne de fer) et très stressant pour lui. Au bout de 5 heures, l'équipe, Luella et Martin, qui était attendait dans le couloir pu voir leur jeune patron/fils, pale, fatigué, mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, accompagné d'une infirmière, sortir de la salle de travail, chacun avec un bébé dans les bras.

Madoka : alors ?

Naru : J'ai un fils et une fille. (On pouvait sentir la fierté dans sa voix.) Ils sont tous les deux en bonne santé.

Ayako : et Mai ?

Naru : elle va bien. Il y a eu quelques complications pendant l'accouchement, mais tout va bien maintenant. Elle est juste épuisée. Elle dort pour le moment.

Luella : voyons voir un peu ces petites merveilles ! (elle prit le bébé des bras de l'infirmière et Martin celui dans les bras de Naru) oh Noll ! Ils sont magnifiques !

Naru : (toujours souriant) évidemment!

Martin : comment allez-vous les appeler ?

Naru : c'est Mai qui a choisit : Gène pour notre fils et Kiara pour notre fille.

Ayako : comme sa mère ?

Naru : oui.

…

Mai du rester les deux semaines qui suivirent à l'hôpital. Elle fut vraiment soulagée de pouvoir enfin renter chez elle avec ses enfants. Le soir même de leur retour, Mai vécut la scène de sa vision. Et elle pu confirmer ce qu'elle avait ressentit dans son rêve : elle était vraiment comblée.

**15 ans plus tard**

Les jumeaux avaient bien grandis. Ils étaient aussi intelligents que leur père mais avaient le caractère altruiste et la gentillesse de leur mère. Ils étaient inséparables et Gène était très protecteur envers sa sœur et sa mère (enceinte à nouveau, à la plus grande joie de son père et de tous les membres de leur famille « pas comme les autres ») mais aussi envers sa petite amie Lian, la fille de son parrain et sa marraine (Lin et Madoka). Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à être protecteur envers Kiara : Deshi (le fils ainé de Lin et Madoka) l'était également puisqu'elle était sa petite amie.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire….

**FIN**

**J'espère que cette fic vous aura plut. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu galéré pour écrire ce dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu. Je reprendrais peut-être ce dernier chapitre pour l'améliorer, mais pas tout de suite.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivit tout au long de cette histoire, j'espère ne pas m'en être sortit trop mal pour une première fois. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Commentez s'il-vous-plait !**

**A+ **

_**KAZUHE**_


End file.
